My own blood
by Reiko Noriko S.S
Summary: Uno de los secretos de la família Malfoy cambiara la vida de alguien muy importante para Draco. ( crossover entre HP y FF8, ) uno nuca sabe, la vida da demasiadas vueltas.
1. My own family

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y Final Fantasy pertenece a Squaresoft... no son mías.. lo único mío es la historia y la idea original para este fic...   
  
____________________________  
  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®  
  
Serie: Ff8 y Harry Potter.  
  
Título: My own blood   
  
Capitulo: My lost past  
  
Pareja: Seifer x Squall , Draco x Harry  
  
___________________________  
  
Que no hiera el corazón la decepción,  
  
hay que ser muy fuertes.  
  
____________________________  
  
-Egrid! Ven acá! EGRID! Donde diablos estas?.- Draco entró llamando a su elfo... estaba realmente emocionado por un simple hecho: su padrino llegaba esta noche.- elfo del demonio! Te estoy diciendo que vengas en este mismo instante! .- una pequeña criatura apareció ante él... - donde te habías metido?  
  
-Se....señor... Egrid estuvo preparando su habitación.....  
  
-No me importa.. quiero que tengas lista la habitación de mi padrino.. esta a punto de llegarr y quiero que todo este listo... y te lo advierto Egrid... si algo sale mal mientras mi padrino permanezca con nosotros te juro que te dolerá muchísimo cuando te cuelgue desde la ventana de mi cuarto suspendido solo por esas horribles orejas que tienes ahí......- Draco tocó una de las orejas de su elfo al momento que este temblaba....- entendido?  
  
-Si.. señor... Egrid lo hará porque es un buen elfo señor.....  
  
-Bien... ahora.... lárgate!  
  
-Si señor....-   
  
Egrid desapareció en una pequeña nube mientras Draco se recostaba en el sofá, estaba muy contento porque vendría su padrino a pasar las vacaciones de fin de curso.. así que tendría mas de dos meses para mostrarle una nueva poción que acababa de desarrollar y servia para hacerse invisible por 15 minutos... si, se divertirían mucho....  
  
Se levantó con un poco de flojera del sillón, quería ver nuevamente su poción para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien... y de paso checar la comida y los bocadillos que se servirían durante la cena..   
  
De pronto algo en su pecho comenzó a vibrar.... señal inconfundible de que su padre le llamaba... casi dando saltos de alegría se fue hasta el despacho de su padre.  
  
-Papá.. Me llamabas? .- Lucius miró fijamente a su hijo y luego una mirada de tristeza se dejo ver solo por unos cuantos segundos en sus ojos grises..  
  
-Si Draco, siéntate, tenemos que hablar.  
  
-Pasó algo malo?.- el tono de su padre no le había gustado nada.. Obedeció y fue a sentarse en uno de los mullidos sofás..  
  
-No del todo.. Veras, no podré estar contigo en las vacaciones de verano, de hecho.. Partiré esta misma noche..  
  
-Pero.. papá...  
  
-Lo siento hijo.. puedes si lo deseas ir a pasar el verano con alguno de tus amigos, tu madre también vendrá y te quedarías solo en la casa....  
  
-No será necesario.. mi padrino estará aquí conmigo no? o en todo caso me iría a su casa a si que no te....  
  
-Severus estará con nosotros en Francia... uno de tus tíos..ha caído enfermo.. y por muy poco que me importe debemos ir... tu padrino para preparar las difíciles pociones medicinales, tu madre porque estaría hecha un rió de lagrimas y molestando a cada minuto si se queda aquí... y yo para arreglar unos asuntos por allá... así que será mejor que pienses si quieres estar en casa de alguno de tus amigos...   
  
-No será necesario.. Creo que soy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme solo.  
  
-Oh si tienes razón.. Draco el grande.. Pero bien.. Cuídate mucho, saldremos esta misma noche después de la cena, y estaremos fuera todas las vacaciones, regresaré antes de que tu te vayas a   
  
Howarts.. entendido?  
  
-Si papá...  
  
-Ese es mi chico. Ahora ve a prepararte tu padrino esta a punto de llegar.. y tal vez no este de buen humor, no le hizo mucha gracia tener que ir para curar a ese...... bueno... es tu tío... aunque no por gusto mío.. Oh! Vasta de charla.. vete ya...  
  
Draco salió del despacho, era verdad, debía cambiarse de ropa para recibir a Severus... sin embargo su animo había bajado bastante puesto que ahora estaría solo y no con ese verano que tenía planeado.. en fin.. sería en otra ocasión  
  
*********  
  
Seifer caminaba al lado de Fujin y Rajin.. se dirigían a una plaza comercial..después de todo había sido un viaje bastante largo y terminando de comer se irían al hotel más cercano para darse un muy buen descanso  
  
-Seifer.. que e' lo que te pasa chico? Cono que ho' estas muy distraido'.- Seifer miró a su compañero.. era increíble como ellos dos siempre sabían cando algo andaba mal...  
  
-no es nada...  
  
-Seifer.. no nos mientas.. ya no eres el mismo de antes...  
  
-eso es cierto' un año despe' de que abandonamo' el jardín.. tu cambiaste mucho..  
  
-es que.. me he estado preguntando.. que hubiera sido de nosotros si no hubiéramos estado en el jardín... si nuestras vidas fueran normales...  
  
-a que te refieres Seifer?  
  
-Bueno.. ustedes saben que yo crecí en un orfanato.. a veces me pregunto.. que les sucedió a mis padres..  
  
-Seifer....- Fujin y Rajin guardaron silencio.. era verdad, ellos lo sabían..- no te sientas mal de seguro algo grave tuvo haber pasado para que abandonaran así a su hijo.....  
  
-Eso crees?   
  
-Si.. Pero Seifer.. tu sabes algo de ellos no?  
  
-No, bueno.. Desde que era niño tuve conmigo esto.- Seifer señaló a su collar.- es lo único que tengo de mi familia.. De hecho.. no sé si realmente sea de ellos o alguien más me lo dio...  
  
-Vemos Seifer.. no te deprimas.. eres muy fuerte y muy agradable.. todo lo que has conseguido lo has hecho por ti mismo.. Sin ayuda de nadie.. nunca has necesitado de otras personas cierto? Y desde que te conocemos has sido feliz.. así que no creo que te hagan falta tus padres......  
  
-Gracias....- Seifer abrazó a sus dos amigos.. ellos eran su familia.  
  
Llegaron a la lujosa plaza.. estaban en un país extranjero.. de hecho.. pretendían quedarse ahí por lo menos seis meses, ya que desde que salieron del jardín solo se habían dedicado a viajar por el mundo.. tomando trabajos ocasionales.  
  
-Mira Seifer llegamos.. aquí es.. es la plaza antigua de Köln .- Seifer miró con poco interés lo que le mostraba su compañera.. aquí.. podremos comer y tomar un descanso... pero Seifer.... vamos quita esa cara.- Seifer la miró y un poco después su sonrisa apareció.. no era justo preocupara a sus amigos por cosas como esa...  
  
-Si vamos.. muero de hambre  
  
-Así se habla....  
  
***  
  
-Padrino! Que gusto verle! .- Draco se abalanzó sobre el hombre que en ese momento cruzaba la puerta  
  
-hola Draco.. pero si apenas nos vimos hace dos días cuando saliste en el tren de regreso de Howarts!.  
  
-Ahh es cierto.. pero...  
  
-Me da gusto que ya estés aquí Severus...  
  
-Lucius.... que gusto verte.. aunque no me gusta en nada tener que ir a Francia...  
  
-A mi tampoco.. pero ya sabes como es esto.. ven acompáñame a mi despacho.. Draco.. déjanos solos.- A Draco esto no le gustó en lo más mínimo pero sabia que su padre no estaba muy de buenas.. y no quería que le castigara, a si que sin pensarlo dos veces salió a uno de los jardines de la mansión.  
  
-ahora si Severus.. tengo que hablar contigo..- Lucius cerró la puerta de su despacho y se acercó al profesor que lo observaba con una taza de té en la mano.  
  
-que es Lucius?   
  
-Se trata del estúpido hermano de Narcisa.. se volvió a meter en problemas con el ministerio.. sin embargo para no tener que declarar se aplicó a si mismo un veneno muy fuerte.. claro.. tomándose antes una contra poción.. sin embargo como es tan estúpido lo hizo mal.. y cayó en coma.. el problema es que él tiene bastantes secretos sobre los mortífagos y nuestro señor.. y los ha dejado sin ninguna protección, es para esto que necesito de tu ayuda.. quiero curar a ese tonto y sacarle toda la información que tiene.. desaparecer las evidencias y después preguntarle en donde es que las ha conseguido...  
  
-Pero Lucius eso será muy peligroso..  
  
-Lo sé.. pero estoy seguro de que podremos hacerlo.. confió en que tus conocimientos son muchos mas que los de esos tontos doctores y brujos del ministerio....- Severus soltó una risita....  
  
-Bien Lucius.. te voy a ayudar.. pero quiero que me digas que vas a hacer con Teodore......  
  
-Que no te lo acabo de decir??  
  
-No es eso.. sabes a lo que me refiero.. que pasará con Draco? Vas a llevarlo?  
  
-Pero por supuesto que no! No voy a permitir que mi hijo se acerque a ese hombre.. aunque Teodore sea hermano de Narcisa... Draco se quedará aquí..   
  
-Lo comprendo.. pero.. y si le pasa algo?  
  
-Como que? Draco ya es lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse solo.. y no pasara nada mientras ese idiota se mantenga alejado de mi hijo, al menos ahora esta inconsciente.. y después de que despierte y le saquemos todo lo que sabe.. no volverá a molestar jamás a los Malfoy.  
  
-Te refieres a que vas a matarlo?  
  
-Naturalmente.  
  
-Si no lo hice antes era porque Narcisa estaría hecha toda una magdalena...  
  
-Oh si claro Lucius....- Snape dejó ver un claro tono de incredulidad  
  
-Bueno.. esta bien.. porque nuestro señor no me lo permitió.. sin embargo.. esta es una perfecta oportunidad para hacerlo.. y de la peor forma posible..  
  
-Ese es Lucius que yo conozco...  
  
-Bueno Severus basta de platica.. ¿Que te parece si vamos al comedor? Realmente tengo hambre.. y ya es hora de la cena... y sabes como me gustaría la decoración? Con un mantel manchado de sangre pura, con un centro de mesa que tenga en su centro la cabeza de Teodore   
  
__________________________________________  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko®: muchas gracias por leer esto.. es mi primer fic de HP y de FF8, esto es como pueden ver un crossover, en cuanto al tiempo esta así: FF8 y HP se desarrollan en la misma línea temporal, solo que en diferentes países, Draco y Harry tienen ahora 16 años, por otra parte Seifer tiene 19 y esta próximo a cumplir los 20, Squall tiene 19, la ciudad de Köln si existe, es una cuidad de Alemania que esta en la ruta comercial Francia- Alemania.. y es muy famosa por eso mismo..  
  
Disculpen pero yo no me imagino a Lucius gritándole a Draco de una habitación a otra.. es por eso que inventé ese mecanismo de que él hace temblar una pequeña piedra que Draco lleva siempre en el pecho.  
  
Bueno.. espero que les guste la idea y me dejen un review! (Reiko saca su mágnum) no vemos! ^-^! 


	2. Köln the way to my family

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y Final Fantasy pertenece a Squaresoft... no son mías.. lo único mío es la historia y la idea original para este fic...   
  
_______________________________  
  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®  
  
Serie: Ff8 y Harry Potter.  
  
Título: My own blood   
  
Capitulo: Köln the way to my family   
  
Pareja: Seifer x Squall , Draco x Harry  
  
_______________________________  
  
-Nos vemos Draco... cuídate.. Y no te alejes de la mansión... puedes solo pasar en escoba por los terrenos... nos comunicaremos pronto... - Lucius se despidió de su hijo y tomó un puñado de polvos Flu.  
  
-Adiós padre... - Draco miró como las llamas verdes ocultaban a su padre... su mamá había pasado antes  
  
-Draco... - la voz de su padrino le llegó de pronto... - volveremos el día en que tengas que ir al callejón Diagon... escucha.. solo si tienes algo muy urgente que decirnos comunícate con nosotros.. estaremos en la mansión de Francia... y además... te prometo que después veremos esa poción que dices esta bien??.- le sonrió a su padrino... estaba un poco decepcionado porque estaría solo...   
  
-Sí...   
  
-Y Draco... no salgas de la mansión no me importa que tan grande seas... es peligroso...   
  
-No lo haré...   
  
-Muy bien... cuídate mucho Draco... - Severus sonrió y se dejó envolver por las llamas verdes.- Mansión Malfoy de Francia.- y desapareció entre las llamas.  
  
Draco dio vuelta... estaba solo, en la gran mansión. Y peor aún ya era demasiado tarde como para dar un paseo en escoba, se dirigió a su habitación, después de todo tenía que dormir, miró su cama con algo de pesar, nunca le había agradado estar solo. - bueno mañana será otro día.  
  
***  
  
El sol le daba en la cara y abrió los ojos poco a poco era su primer día solo en la mansión. No había nada divertido que hacer... tampoco podía decirle a ninguno de sus "amigos" que vinieran.... ohh decepción... no quería ver a ninguno de ellos... -si tan solo pudiera ver a Potter.....- se reprimió por estar pensando en eso... que demonios le pasaba??Potter??? Un chico?? No... no debía... pero... nah! Que más daba... había aceptado ya hace bastante tiempo que le gustaban los chicos... y Potter... bueno... eso era algo que no le había dicho a nadie..   
  
Suspiró le habían dicho que no se alejara de los limites de la mansión..... pero también le habían dicho que no se comunicarían hasta dentro de unas semanas... la pregunta ahora era ¿debería obedecer las ordenes de su padre y padrino y quedarse en casa como el niño bueno que era? O... ¿ debería ir a visitar a Potter hasta su casa, teniendo muy en cuenta de que ellos nunca lo sabrían?   
  
Al parecer la respuesta era lógica......  
  
Miró sus ropas, no podía ir así, debería cambiarse por ropas Muggles... recordó que tenía algunas y abrió su enorme armario... quería estar seguro de que podía usarlas... nunca se las había probado..   
  
Después de mucho rato se dio cuenta de que le venían bien... ahora... como combinar esos pantalones con las camisas?? Veamos... el negro combina con todo... y él no quería llamar mucho la atención... así que escogió una camisa gris de manga larga... - muy bien! Listo! Murmuró Draco viéndose en el espejo ahora... ¿ como demonios llegó hasta allá?? Podría ir por medio de polvos flu...- pero recordaba que una vez había escuchado que muchos de los muggles no tenían chimenea...-.Podría ir en escoba... - y entonces recordó el alboroto que ocurrió en segundo porque habían visto volar a Wesley y a Potter en un auto... - o bien podría ir al callejón Diagón... si... ahí me dirán como puedo llegar hasta allá!.- Draco se miró una vez más... estaba perfecto... se veía bien... no podía negarlo... bajó de nuevo hasta el despacho de su padre... tomó un puñado de polvos flu... - callejón Diagón! - y de inmediato se vio envuelto en una serie de colores... había viajado tanto en polvos flu que incluso ya estaba acostumbrado... llegó hasta el callejón Diagón... limpió poco su ropa, recordaba que la conexión con el mundo muggle se encontraba en el caldero chorreante... - oh genial Draco! Sales de tu casa y sin dinero!- se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a Gringorts busco entre sus ropas la pequeña llave, perdería un poco de tiempo pero no importaba.  
  
-Buenas tardes caballero... puedo servirle en algo?.- un gnomo lo saludó en la entrada.  
  
-Si, cámara 456 por favor aquí está la llave.  
  
-Muy bien... sígame... - después de anotar algo en un enorme libro Draco se adentró en los oscuros pasadizos... Oh... como odiaba esos malditos carros! Lo mareaban demasiado con tantas vueltas que daban.- aquí estamos... caballero ahora haga su retiro... - Draco lo miró, abrió su cámara, estaba repleta de galeones, casi hasta el techo, tomó una pequeña cantidad (aproximadamente unos 100) y los colocó en una bolsa.  
  
-Muy bien... ahora debo ir a cambiarlos por dinero muggle, llévame hasta el centro de cambio por favor. - se adentró una vez más en el pequeño carro y se dejó conducir hasta la superficie, ahí el gnomo lo guió hasta un cuarto que arriba tenía el nombre de "cambios de moneda".  
  
-Su destino caballero.- el gnomo le dejó solo, Draco entro, necesitaba dinero muggle.  
  
-Buenas tardes, cambio para dinero muggle?  
  
-Si, quiero cambiar esto.- Draco arrojó la bolsa en el escritorio del gnomo que lo atendía este solo contó los galeones y le devolvió a Draco un fajo de billetes de diferentes nominaciones.  
  
-Aquí tiene... gracias por su visita.- Draco inclinó la cabeza y salió del banco... ahora si tenia que encontrar el modo de llegar hasta la casa de Potter   
  
Se dirigió hasta el caldero chorreante, esperaba que no muchos lo vieran o tendría que dar una muy buena explicación a su padre...  
  
Ya en el lugar pasó sin siquiera saludar al barman y fue directo hasta la pared de atrás, tomó su varita y dio unos cuantos golpes en el ladrillo que se veía más gastado. Por unos instantes se abrió un agujero negro, y Draco pasó a través de él. Miró a su alrededor, ya no estaba aquella calle llena de brujos, ahora estaba en una transitada calle llena de muggles   
  
-Muy bien... y ahora que hago?- Recordaba que una vez escuchó una conversación en la que Potter les mencionaba a esa sangre sucia y a el pobretón que la estación de ............ ¿cómo había dicho? -Vad... Dad... Pag...Pad.. Padding. Si eso era! Paddington! Eso fue lo que escuchó! Se dirigió hasta el subterráneo, ya había estado antes en el mundo muggle, era por eso que sabía algo de él. Ja! Nunca nadie se había enterado que él junto con Crabbe y Goyle se habían escapado hasta el mundo muggle en su verano del tercer año. Eso si que había sido divertido!   
  
Con cuidado bajó las escaleras, había una multitud de gente, se dirigió hasta la taquilla, no sabía muy bien manejar el dinero muggle.  
  
-Son 6 euros.- le anunció la maquina que vendía los boletos, miró los billetes y metió el de la nominación más pequeña - 10 euros- y enseguida le regresó su cambio  
  
"Muy bien Draco! Lo estas haciendo bien!" Draco pensaba esto mientras se metía a los vagones, contó las estaciones señaladas en el cartel, eran pocas... sin embargo... después de ahí no tenía idea de que podría hacer.  
  
Llegó hasta la estación de Padding y subió a la superficie miró los diferentes destinos de los trenes que se encontraba allí, ninguno le era familiar... - perfecto Malfoy, ahora es el momento de demostrar que tan apuesto eres! - Draco miró a un grupo de chicas, dio un respiro y se acercó a ellas.  
  
-hola, disculpen... ustedes saben como llego a Privet Drive??? .- las chicas le miraron por un segundo, estaban todas embobadas, Draco les sonrió y pudo ver el sonrojo en todos los rostros?  
  
-Er... yo no...   
  
-No saben??? Bueno... entonces gracias.- Draco dio la vuelta y fingió como que iba a caminar.  
  
-No! espera! S..si. sabemos! Pero está muy lejos de aquí.   
  
-De verdad?.- Draco le sonrió a la chica y vio como todas le dirigían una mirada de celos.- podrías decirme???.  
  
-Nosotras vamos para allá!.- otra de la chicas tomó la iniciativa. Las otras la miraron con cara de sorpresa, era obvio que estaba mintiendo  
  
-Que bien! Entonces me permiten acompáñalas?.- Draco las miró y sonrió al pensar en la cara de asco que pondría su padre si se enterara que le coqueteó a una muggle... y peor si eran 5 muggles.....  
  
-Claro!.- gritaron todas al unísono  
  
-Bien entonces vamos?.- Draco se puso un poco pálido cuando dos de las chicas se engancharon en cada uno de sus brazos.- Draco se dirigió hasta el tren y compró 6 boletos... y que pensaría su padre si supiera que viajó con muggles?  
  
El viaje fue un poco largo, y mientras tanto las chicas no dejaban de hablar y de tratar de llamar su atención y cuando al fin llegaron. Él les sonrió de una manera angelical y les dio las gracias, las chicas le preguntaron por su... teléfono? Que era eso? De cualquier forma les dijo que era extranjero y solo estaba aquí para visitar a su mejor amigo de sorpresa, las chicas dijeron que estaba bien y le entregaron un montón de papelitos con mucho números y nombres.. Draco les dio las gracias, y las dejó en el tren   
  
Ahora a buscar la casa! Draco se repetía esto mientras veía las largas calles de casas casi iguales, tomó mucho aire y caminó entre ella buscando el número 4 cuando ya casi se estaba dando por vencido diviso algo que le cambió la manera de pensar: el número 10! Ya debería de estar cerca... siguió su camino y se encontró con el número... 8! Perfecto ya le faltaba poco! Y de pronto llegó a la casa con el número 4, se fijó en ella, era muy común, demasiado, la miró por un momento y se dirigió hasta la puerta.  
  
****  
  
Lucius caminó por la enorme mansión Malfoy de Francia, llevaban apenas unas horas allí cuidando de Teodore y él ya quería matarlo, no le gustaba mucho ese lugar, a pesar de que era la más hermosa de todas las propiedades Malfoy, la mansión le traía demasiado recuerdos malos, y muchos de ellos relacionados con su queridísimo cuñado... pero no importaba, ahora lo único bueno era que la mansión recobraría un poco de su encanto al ser el escenario para la muerte de ése......  
  
-Lucius! .- Severus se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro,.- estas bien?   
  
-Si.. es solo.. este lugar...   
  
-Lo sé... pero ahora tu sabes que no vale la pena pensar en eso... ven... vamos a dar una vuelta.. tengo algo que te va animar. .- Lucius miró a Severus. Había sido como un hermano pequeño para él desde que estaban en Howarts   
  
-Pero... y Teodore????   
  
-Esta con Narcisa... ya le di la poción... y tardará al menos dos días en hacer efecto. Ahora vamos...  
  
Salieron de los terrenos de la mansión, se habían cambiado a la ropa muggle no querían llamar la atención caminaron entre todo tipo de muggles, algunos que intentaban venderles algo, Lucius tenía cara de asco, muchos de los muggles se le acercaban y le rozaban, Severus simplemente los ignoraba.   
  
-Que es eso que me iba a animar???  
  
-Oh... son unas cosas que tengo que comprar... para pociones, pero no están en esta cuidad y tenemos que ir al Messie d´la court para llegar, allí hay un transportador. Y Lucius quita esa cara, los muggles son aceptables mientras no hables con ellos  
  
Llegarón al lugar, era un bar con aspecto muy sombrio, y en una esquina muy oculto estaba el simbolo de los mortfagos, severus pasó hasta la barra y le dijo unas palabras al barman, mientras tanto Lucius se entretenía con una cerveza de mantequilla y observando el estanque llenos de pirañas..  
  
-bien Lucius, acompañame, está por aqui.- severus le indicó una de las mesas, se sentaron, y le pasó el salero, ahora será, uno, dos.. tres…- quedaron absorvidos en el remolino de colores y después de unos instantes se encontraban en lugar muy parecido, pero ahora estaban en la parte de atras, como un tipo bodega..- llegamos, esta en la otra calle  
  
-Que diablos esta en la otra calle ?  
  
-Oh... espera y lo verás.- caminaron, al menos las calles de este citio estaban más despejadas, dieron la vuelta y se adentraron en algo que parecía una iglesia.- este es el lugar Lucius, el mercado negro más grande de objetos magicos en toda Europa..- los ojos de lucius centellaron ligeramente mientras observaba a todos los brujos y brujas que caminaban, llendo de local en local   
  
-Oh... Severus.. como es que conoces de este lugar ????  
  
-cuando estabamos aqui, hace 15 años entré por casualidad, tu sabes, estaba buscando…  
  
-si… pero es algo que realmente no quiero recordar… te mencioné que no he conseguido un buen regalo para Draco ??.- Severus sonrió, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Lucius ver magia oscura, no por nada era el mejor mortifago.  
  
*****  
  
-Seifer! Espérate! No corras! Seifer! .- Fujin y Rajin corrían atrás de Seifer, este estaba riéndose mientras cruzaba a toda velocidad la ciudad, no sabía porque pero le gustaba ese lugar, incluso había pensado en quedarse por unos meses.  
  
-Pero que lentos se han vuelto! Una carrera hasta la plaza! Quien llegue al último paga los chocolates!  
  
-Chocolates??? Seifer! Espera! .  
  
Los tres salieron corriendo hasta llegar a un pequeño bar, era un lugar apartado, pequeño, sin embargo muy concurrido, estaba al lado de lo que parecía una vieja iglesia abandonada y era en donde habían empezado a trabajar, claro, Seifer como mesero y Fujin y Rajin como cocineros llegaron hasta el lugar y entraron, a estas horas siempre estaba desierto.  
  
-Que bueno que ya llegaron chicos! Me complace que sean así de puntuales, ahora chicos, tenemos mucho trabajo.- el dueño del lugar les dio los uniformes.  
  
-Seifer te veo muy relajado, que es lo que te pasa ahora?  
  
-No sé, me gusta este lugar, espero que todo salga bien... no les gustaria quedarse por unos días en esta ciudad???  
  
-Vaya... es la primera que te gusta desde que estuvimos en Dollet.  
  
-Sí... y bien.. que dicen?  
  
-Claro! Seif, haremos lo que sea para que estés feliz.   
  
-Gracias chicos!...  
  
-Pero que tiernos s han vuelto! PÓNGANSE A TRABAJAR! .- todos dieron un brinco y se pusieron a trabaja, el señor D' Gilegnt era buena persona pero un poco neurótico.  
  
**********  
  
Harry estaba sentado en el sofá, estaba exhausto, toda la mañana había estado haciendo quehaceres para sus tíos, se sentía un poco molesto, no le gustaba estar lejos de Hogwarts y peor, sus tíos se habían encargado de hacerle la vida imposible, y eso que solo llevaba dos días en casa de sus tíos, ahora extrañaba ver a algún mago o bruja, se sonrojó... -quieres ver a Malfoy.. - una voz le dijo en su cabeza, y si, era cierto, extrañaba a su rubio.  
  
Recordaba cuando ellos comenzaron a ser pareja, y todo fue por iniciativa de Draco, un día en el colegio, en uno de los desiertos pasillos se le había acercado y sin decirle nada le besó, después de confesarle de que le gustaba mucho. Oh, Draco podía ser muy persuasivo, después de ese encuentro se habían visto en varias partes, y el mapa del merodeador había ayudado bastante..  
  
Aspiró le encantaría ver a Draco en esos momentos, miró su ropa, no estaba vestido como para verlo, se burlaría de él al ver el estado de sus ropas, y además de que estaba todo despeinado y con la cara sucia de estar la casa.  
  
Sonó el timbre, no tenía ganas de abrir la puerta así que desapareció por las escaleras pero quedando en un ángulo en donde podía ver quien era la persona que tocaba la puerta espero unos segundos en lo que su tía abría.  
  
-buenas tardes señora,  
  
-buenas tardes,  
  
-soy amigo de Harry, se encuentra él?.- Petunia miró al chico de pies a cabeza, era muy educado, y por lo que podía observar vestía ropas muy finas y costosas, además de que sus rasgos eran de gente adinerada.  
  
-Ah... claro, pasa....- Harry casi se cae de las escaleras, Draco??? Que estaba haciendo ahí??? De repente reaccionó, no debía verlo en ese estado! Se metió corriendo a su recamara justo en el instante en que su tía lo llamaba.  
  
-Harry! Ven! Un amigo te busca! .- Harry se cambió la ropa en tiempo record, con una toalla se limpió la cara y trató de peinarse un poco.  
  
Cuando bajó Draco estaba cómodamente sentado, y al parecer teniendo una conversación muy amena con su tía Petunia.  
  
-.... y dime, de dónde lo conoces???.- Harry sudó una gran gota! Por favor que no dijera del colegio!   
  
-Un día lo conocí, estaba paseando en el parque y me encontré con él, desde ese día nos hicimos amigos.- Draco le sonrió a Petunia que quedó muy satisfecha con esa respuesta.  
  
-Ah... ya veo, y dime... eres francés? Tu acento se escucha como si fueras de allá.  
  
-Si, mi familia tiene propiedades en Francia y yo crecí allí - a tía petunia le brillaron los ojos, ahora su adorado sobrino tenía un amigo rico.  
  
-Ejem!....- Harry carraspeó para hacerse notar, ahora estaba diez veces más presentable que antes, con mucho cuidado caminó hasta donde estaba Draco sentado y le dio la mano. Draco le miro dándole a entender que su tía no le agradaba en nada.  
  
-Harry, querido, esta chico ha venido a visitarte, parece que es un buen amigo tuyo.   
  
-Si tía, nos conocemos bien, ahora con tu permiso... - Harry le hizo una seña a Draco indicándole que le siguiera si quería quedar fuera del alcance de Petunia.  
  
-Ah! Er.. Draco... se va a quedar para la comida?   
  
-No señora, no quiero causar molestias... - y siguió a Harry escaleras arriba.  
  
Harry espero a que Draco entrara y cerró la puerta con seguro.  
  
-Draco, que gusto verte! .- Harry lo abrazó muy fuerte.- créeme ya te extrañaba, pero que haces aquí?  
  
-Quería verte....  
  
-Alguien sabe que viniste??.- Draco sonrió  
  
-No, mis padres y padrino están en Francia, y yo estaba solo en casa, así que no me resistí a la tentación de venir, ellos no llegarán hasta antes de ir al callejón Diagon, así que... tenemos tiempo... - Draco rodeó la cintura de Harry y le besó el cuello.  
  
-Draco espera, no puedes quedarte aquí, es el infierno estar solo unas horas con mis tíos, créeme yo no los soporto, y tu no estás acostumbrado al mundo muggle, y si ellos descubren quien eres entonces no van a...  
  
-Tranquilo, entonces ven conmigo a la mansión, hay espacio suficiente y estaremos solos, sin nadie más, y además, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, Harry... vamos....- Harry se soltó del abrazo de Draco - no voy a hacerte nada... que tu no quieras.... - Harry se ruborizó, nunca habían pasado más allá de los besos y las caricias.  
  
-Draco... y que se supone que les voy a decir a mis tíos, ellos nunca van a dejar que me vaya, además... que va a decir tu padre?   
  
-No dirá nada, yo voy a convencerlo, no le va a gustar pero se persuadirlo, y si se niega, nos vamos a casa de unos tíos que estoy seguro que nos aceptaran...   
  
-Bueno... esta bien... ahora solo hay que inventar algo para mis tíos... estarán felices de que me vaya, y a dos días de haber llegado! Eso lo tomaran muy bien. además parece que le agradaste a Petunia   
  
-Te refieres a la cosa esa... estas seguro de que no es mitad monstruo?  
  
-Si eso piensas de ella espera a que veas a mi tío y primo, te aseguro que nunca has visto alguien tan gordo.- ambos se rieron, sin embargo en ese momento tocaron la puerta.  
  
-Harry, espero no interrumpirte... er.. Draco, lo siento pero debo insistir en que te quedes a comer, no vamos a dejar que un amigo de nuestro sobrino se vaya con el estómago vació.- a Harry se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el piso.  
  
-Oh... bueno, en ese caso, creo que debo de aceptar su muy cordial invitación...   
  
-Que bien, le comunicaré a mi esposo, estará encantado, bueno... se les ofrece algo? Un refresco o unas galletas? Están cómodos?  
  
-Si, gracias señora - tía petunia se retiró dándole una última mirada a Draco.  
  
-Jejejejeje  
  
-Que?  
  
-Ella NUNCA es así, creo que debiste de haberle agradado mucho.  
  
Bueno, entonces, comienza a empacar, Harry, hoy mismo nos vamos.....  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko® : gracias por leer este capitúlo me da gusto que les guste la idea, y además prometo actualizar más pronto. 


	3. i found you

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y Final Fantasy pertenece a Squaresoft... no son mías.. lo único mío es la historia y la idea original para este fic...   
  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®  
  
Serie: Ff8 y Harry Potter.  
  
Título: My own blood   
  
Capitulo: I found you  
  
Pareja: Seifer x Squall , Draco x Harry  
  
_________________  
  
muchas gracias a :  
  
ALE: no sé que sea Chévere pero lo voy a investigar.  
  
ARLC: prometo continuarlo  
  
YAMIEL: me lo puedes preguntar en la escuela u!  
  
Fatima Gochi: Gracias espero que este cap te guste, tui review me dio muchas ganas de seguirle al fic! Y yo tb a doro a Seifer. Es mi personaje Favorito. Es por eso que centre la historia en él y no ese antisocial de Squal  
  
yotaku_mar: prometo hacerlo  
  
lya sanaoff: me da gusto que te haya gustado  
  
Little Rikku : Gracias! Tu review es el que más me ha dado ganas de escribir este cap.. te lo agradezco.. y prometo actualizar un poco más seguido pero el club y otras cosas me mantienen muy ocupada..... gomen!   
  
Selena: a mi tampoco se me hubiera ocurrido pero vi una todo por casualidad con Draco y luego me puse a jugar FF8 y se me ocurrió..... me parece que tu has dejado reviews en mis otros fics verdad????? muchas Gracias!   
  
VELIA::: Gracias! Sé que estas ocupada! Pero te voy a obligar a leer!  
  
Tu eres algo inalcanzable para mi...   
  
y en mi dolor repetiré tu nombre  
  
Caminaron juntos por el pasillo después de unos minutos, Draco ya había comido en la estación, pero por la larga caminata su apetito se había abierto. Y por su parte a Harry lo habían mandado a su habitación sin cenar, y solo porque su baúl se le había abierto, claro, su tío pensó que era un intento por usar magia.  
  
Draco sonrió al ver todas las fotos de Dudley, parecía que en cada foto estaba una persona cada vez más gorda.  
  
El comedor como pensó Harry, estaría bien adornado, estaba de más meditarlo, era lógico que trataran de congraciarse con Draco, para los Dursley era más importante el dinero que cualquier otra cosa......  
  
-Harry!... anda chico, acomoda a tu amigo en el comedor.... tu tío y tu primo estarán aquí en unos cuantos minutos..... Draco... ponte cómodo... estás en tu casa.  
  
-Gracias señora.  
  
Harry y Draco se sentaron a la mesa, Harry estaba que se caía del asombro... Draco estaba muy tranquilo, habían pensando que lo mejor era decirles a sus tíos que se iba a pasar el verano con Draco.  
  
-Harry... querido... por qué no nos dijiste que traerías a un amigo a comer? Hubiera preparado algo especial...  
  
-Bueno.. en realidad él no me dijo que vendría...  
  
-Así que tu eres amigo de Harry, dime... en que trabaja tu padre?.- tío Vernon como siempre al punto, sin ningún tipo de sutileza  
  
-Mi padre... como explicarlo... él no trabaja en realidad, bueno... es accionista, y también opera en algunas áreas del gobierno... de mi país... - Draco vio que los ojos de todos los de la familia de Harry resplandecían, con una sonrisa de malicia agregó.- Bueno él sólo trabaja y acude al ministerio porque le gusta mucho hacerlo, pero en realidad, nuestra condición nos permitiría vivir con todas las comodidades que llevamos sin que movamos un solo dedo....  
  
-Oh.... en..entonces... deben de ser muy... importantes... sus padres... verdad?  
  
-Claro... mi padre es un intimo amigo del presidente.- Harry volteó a ver a Draco... se referiría al ministro de magia??.- además de que somos una familia con un noble linaje... - el tío Vernon derramó un poco de su té, Draco sonrió más abiertamente...  
  
-Vaya... yo.....  
  
-Señor... es por eso que hoy he venido aquí...  
  
-A que te refieres???? Estás interesado en hacer trato con mi compañía?  
  
-Compañía? Oh.. no... claro que no.. yo vine para invitar a Harry a pasar las vacaciones de verano conmigo....- Tío Vernon abrió la boca... si él era directo... Draco lo era más.  
  
-Bueno... pero es que no creo .. que...   
  
-Mis padres se fueron a Francia y yo estoy solo aquí, en Inglaterra, me gustaría mucho tener su compañía..- Tio Vernon estaba renuente.... y era muy obvio para Harry... jamás lo dejarían irse sabiendo que estaría feliz......  
  
-No creo que sea prudente que dos muchachos se queden solos, sin vigilancia de algún adulto...   
  
-Oh.... no se preocupe, mis abuelos vendrán mañana. Es un favor que le pido... y, estoy seguro que mi padre se pondrá muy contento al saber que cuento con amigos cuyos familiares confían en nosotros.... usted sabe el linaje Malfoy..... es... bastante selecto con sus amistades... y no les gustan las desconfianzas.- Tío Vernon sudó frío... esta era una buena oportunidad para hacer negocios con unas personas muy importantes.....  
  
-Bueno.... en ese caso... no veo porque no... tu estás de acuerdo Petunia?  
  
-Yo?... bueno... claro... si es para bien del chico.... no veo porque no.....  
  
-Pero... y yo que?.- Dudley se hizo notar levantando la voz... a Draco le hizo gracia ver como se ponía rojo del coraje.... o tal vez del esfuerzo que era levantar su enorme trasero, o al menos eso parecia intentar.... Dudley se puso de pie....- yo también quiero ir con Harry.... papá... no me quiero separar de mi primo....- Dudley puso cara de fingida inocencia.. incluso Draco sabía que no era verdad...  
  
-Pero Duddy... la invitación es para Harry....  
  
-No se preocupe... no hay ningún problema en que él venga con nosotros, mientras más seamos más nos divertiremos no es así Harry? .- Draco rodeó a Harry por los hombros, y sus tíos lo miraron con un brillo especial... ah... el señor Malfoy era tan bueno en aceptar a su pequeño ángel rosado.....  
  
-Bueno. Entonces que te parece si después de empacar comienzan a empacar sus cosas?   
  
-Si sería genial...... tía.....  
  
***  
  
Seifer les sonrió a unas chicas que se sonrojaron y se retiraron con risas nerviosas, ahora estaba en la barra, y como su jefe se lo había hecho notar, el lugar estaba más lleno desde que ellos tres trabajaban ahí......  
  
-Buenas tardes en que les puedo servir? .-Seifer miró con un poco de recelo a los dos hombres que acababan de entrar a el lugar, a esta hora, no había demasiada gente, pero esos dos hombres en especial llamaban bastante la atención....  
  
Uno de los dos le miró como si le hubiera preguntado algo indecoroso y se fue a sentar a una de las mesas, el otro de cabello negro se dirigió a él.  
  
-Muchacho..... dos bebidas, las mejores, especialidad de la casa, ah.... y que sea rápido........- el desconocido dio la vuelta y con aire de superioridad que Seifer hubiera estado encantado de imitar se sentó junto a el otro que inspeccionaba el lugar como si se esperara encontrar con algún tipo de rata.  
  
Seifer no tenía mucha experiencia en bebidas, de hecho las únicas que había preparado en su vida eran las que les hacía a fujín y a rajin, y bueno... cierta bebida que se había preparado a escondidas de su jefe... uno de esos días que se acordaba de..... no... era mejor no pensar en él ahora.... dio de hombros y comenzó a preparar el cóctel con los más selectos vinos que encontró. Probó uno con mucho disimulo..... esta bastante bueno.... un poco fuerte pero muy bueno... realmente muuuuuuuuy bueno.... le agregó algunos hielos, unos cuantos adornos, salió de la barra y les llevó las bebidas a esos dos extraños sujetos.  
  
-aquí tienen, espero que sea de su agrado....- les alcanzó las copas y se retiró, había sentido algo muy extraño al acercarse a ellos, en especial a ese hombre rubio.......  
  
Severus y Lucius dieron un pequeño sorbo.... esperaron uno...... dos...... tres segundos....... ¡ese muchacho si que sabía preparar bebidas! .- vaya Severus, tenías razón con respecto a este lugar, esto sabe delicioso...... .- miraron al muchacho que se entretenía acomodando algunos vasos en los muebles, Seifer sintió la mirada y dio vuelta para encontrarse con la gris mirada que lo observaba sin pestañear, sonrió débilmente pero con un poco de arrogancia....   
  
-Desean algo más?.- Lucius se percató de que ahora era él el inspeccionado, salió de su trance y desvió su mirada.....  
  
-Si, tráenos algo de comer, alguna carne, la que sea, pero que este deliciosa, algo así para acompañar la exquisita bebida que nos trajiste..... ah! Y prepara más.....- Lucius señaló su copa y para el espanto de Severus le sonrió abiertamente al muchacho, Seifer le miró un momento y luego se metió a la cocina a traer la orden......  
  
-¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que te pasa??.- Severus le tomó fuerte del brazo....  
  
-A que te refieres?  
  
-A que? Creí que no tenias nada de hambre, además, primero querías regresar lo más rápido a la mansión porque no te gusta mezclarte con muggles, y ahora, alabas a uno e incluso le sonríes! Tu! Que no le sonríes ni a tu propia esposa!  
  
-Narcisa nunca ha tenido los ojos de ese muchacho, no sé.... Severus hay algo familiar en él... como si le conociera, además no te diste cuenta???? A pesar de estar sirviendo en un lugar como este mantiene su orgullo, su actitud desafiante.... además él podría tener la misma edad de........  
  
-Por favor Lucius no digas estupideces! Tu hijo murió, acéptalo, y ahora estamos aquí para matar a el traidor que cometió el asesinato..... no lo olvides.... Lucius.... ese chico es un muggle, eso es lo que es, un simple y común muggle.....  
  
....  
  
-Fujin... rápido, necesito la orden!  
  
-Pero Seif..... no es tan fácil preparar esta carne, además es un platillo muy caro y necesito que salga perfecto....- En realidad Seifer quería salir de ahí porque no aguantaba la risa de ver a sus dos amigos con unos ridículos trajes de cocinero...... y como no quería explotar de risa se resignó a mirar a otra parte....  
  
-Seifer estas seguro de que esta orden la podrán pagar???? Es bastante cara...  
  
-Si... son dos señores, muy elegantes y se comportan como si fueran de la alta sociedad.- Seifer hizo una imitación de un catrín con un paraguas que había cerca......- pero son un poco raros........  
  
-De verdad????? .- su enorme amigo se quitó el gorro y se asomo por la rendija de la puerta para ver que era lo que pasaba.... era verdad... el hombre de cabello negro se veía raro.... pero el otro.... había.. algo....se quedó sin habla...  
  
-Que es lo que te pasa tonto????.- con pasos silenciosos su "adorable" amiga asomo también para tener la misma reacción......  
  
-Que? Díganlo..... díganme, que pasa?  
  
-Ehh..... no es nada... es solo que..............si......... están un poco raros......- los dos regresaron a prepara la orden......... - aquí está Seif...... ahora puedes llevarla......  
  
-Seifer tomó la charola y salió balanceándolos con elegancia.......  
  
-Te fijaste? Te diste cuenta?.- Fujin le miró con algo de recelo.......   
  
-Que cosa?  
  
-No me digas que no lo notaste!  
  
-Si... lo hice..... es idéntico a Seifer.......  
  
.........  
  
-aquí está su orden....... .- Seifer colocó todo en orden y regresó a la barra....  
  
-oye... muchacho..... muchacho... donde están nuestras bebidas?????.  
  
-Déjalo en paz Severus.......- Lucius le dijo muy bajito para que solo él pudiera escucharlo.- Debe de estar muy ajetreado.........- Snape le iba a reclamar cuando se dio cuenta de que la mirada de su compañero estaba clavada sobre el chico.... ni hablar.... no podía recriminarle. Malfoy había perdido a su primogénito .... y de la peor manera.... Traición Familiar......  
  
-Voy en un momento señor........- Seifer hizo memoria de todas las cosas que le había puesto.... en unos instantes les llevó nuevos vasos......  
  
-Gracias hijo.....- Severus casi escupe su bebida.... ¿hijo? Le miró con reproche   
  
-Pasa algo malo con el vaso?.- Seifer le miró preocupado, ¿se habría equivocado en un ingrediente?.- si es así puedo cambiarlo....   
  
-No te preocupes. Es solo que recordó algo..... la bebida está deliciosa.......- Seifer se retiró algo confundido pero sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.....  
  
-Que es lo que te pasa??????? Ahora le llamarás hijo?  
  
-No lo sé.... se me escapo..... lo siento...... pero.... me hubiera gustado saber. Como hubiera sido Sygfrid... .- Severus se sintió mal por un momento. Cada vez que alguien tocaba ese tema Lucius se ponía melancólico........claro... el que lo comentaba nunca vivía mucho... Lucius acostumbraba matar a todo aquel que fuera un boquifloja con respecto a su familia.  
  
-Te entiendo..... Lucius será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.....  
  
-Eso no, esto está muy bueno... y aquí no creo que nos quieran envenenar...... así que.... cállate y come.........- Lucius se quitó el anillo que usaba contra maldiciones cuando estaba distraído.. una joya que solo podían tocar gente mágica y de sangre pura....Severus se limito a dar una mirada al plato. De verdad que estaba rico.......  
  
******  
  
-Mira gordo... no te quiero en mi casa, de hecho no quiero volver a verte nunca más... si acepté era para que dejaran a Harry, ahora que le han dado el permiso, te vas a quedar aquí, sin mover tu asqueroso trasero de esta casa..... y créeme, puedo hacer que mueras en este mismo instante, así que si se te ocurre decir la más mínima palabra, no, una silaba, de lo que te estoy diciendo ahora, te juro que haré desaparecer todos los huesos de tu cuerpo.... y de la peor manera... así que más te valdrá mantener esa gorda boca bien cerrada, y si lo comentas después de que nos hallamos ido, créeme lo sabré y no será lindo despertar al día siguiente con tu cráneo sonriendo junto a ti........ y....... para que me creas aquí está una pequeña probada de lo que puedo hacerte.... crucio!.- Duddley se retorció por unos segundos, Draco había susurrado las últimas palabras en el oído del gordo primo de Harry que ahora estaba contra la pared por un hechizo, Draco sonrió y levantó la varita....- Entendiste lo que te dije?????.- Duddley lo miró asustado y asintió.- muy bien bola de cebo..... ahora ven a ayudarme a empacar las cosas de Harry, y después bajaras el baúl...... me entendiste?  
  
-S..ssssi...si... señor.....   
  
-Perfecto.... y cuidado con dañar algo.......- Draco se sentó en la cama y comenzó a hojear una revista, Harry se ocupaba de estar buscando sus demás cosas que había en su bodega... ja! Nunca se enteraría de nada.. miró a su varita.. se la haba regalado su padre..... con ella no podían rastrear los hechizos, y además no emitía ondas al ministerio de magia.... era tan útil para cuando la quería para magia oscura.. en especial las maldiciones imperdonables............  
  
-Draco ya estoy listo!.- Harry se presentó ante Draco, el rubio se limitó a mirarlo y sonreír.....  
  
-Nosotros también, Duddley se ofreció a ayudarme con tus cosas..... ¿verdad Duddi?????  
  
-Si...... yo.... si.....- a Harry esto le dio mala espina.... Draco debió de haber he hecho algo bastante grave...........  
  
-Bueno.. entonces bajemos a despedirnos....... Duddi, ¿podrías traer el baúl?? Tú eres más fuerte que nosotros dos.....  
  
-Si...ssss.i..iiiiii.  
  
-Genial.....  
  
Los tres bajaron despacio por las escaleras...  
  
-he. Mamá ya no quiero ir a casa de Draco.......  
  
-pero porque Duddi?????  
  
-Me duele un poco el estómago, y creo que estaré enfermo......- Petunia al instante le tomó la temperatura, Draco y Harry se miraron, eso había sonado más falso que Draco dijera que amaba a los muggles.  
  
-Bueno...... esta bien.... entonces.. Draco.... donde te dejamos para que vayan a la estación?  
  
-Estaremos bien.... espero que no les moleste que se vaya su sobrino.. señora...  
  
-Oh... no estaremos encantados de que el disfrute sus vacaciones.  
  
-Bueno. Entonces creo que es hora de irnos tía....... hasta pronto..  
  
-Fue un placer señora....   
  
Harry y Draco salieron de la casa.......  
  
-bien Harry.. permíteme......- Draco sacó su varita y apuntó hacia el baúl.... .- Diminitus!.- una luz azul surgió de ella y encogió el baúl......- así será más fácil llevarlo. Ahora Potter.. tenemos que llegar a la mansión... esta por oscurecer..  
  
Se encaminaron hasta la estación, de ahí al caldero chorreante, y después hasta una librería donde había una chimenea que podían para transportarse.  
  
Draco esperaba a Harry del otro lado, en la mansión Malfoy.....  
  
-guau! Draco, todo esto es tuyo???.- Harry miraba los lujosos muros, y el piso cubierto de mármol de diferentes colores, algunos retratos con los antepasados de Draco le miraban con recelo......  
  
-Casi.... ahora es de mi padre. Después será mío... y si tu quieres también tuyo...- Draco se acercó a Harry y le rodeó por la cintura...  
  
-Draco.. espera... no es el momento!......  
  
-Malfoy Draco!!!!! Que se supone que estas haciendo!?.- Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz.....  
  
-Eso no le importa abuela.......   
  
-Que no me importa?! En toda mi vida ningún Malfoy me desobedeció ... además Draco.. que diría tu padre?   
  
-Como futuro representante de esta familia... te prohíbo decir cualquier cosa... hasta que mi padre llegue y YO hable con él..... ¿entendido? Y eso va para todos ustedes también! .- Draco se dirigió a los demás cuadros que estaban colgados.....- muy bien ahora.... EGRID!!!! EGRID!!!!!!!!! Elfo estúpido dónde te metiste?  
  
Unos segundos más tarde apareció una pequeña criatura de ojos azules...  
  
-Señor. Egrid estaba...  
  
-No me importa! Ve a preparar la habitación que se comunica con la mía! Rápido!.- Draco le dio una patada al elfo que desapareció en una pequeña nube...  
  
-no lo deberías tratar así.....  
  
-No te preocupes... él es feliz con este tipo de trato.... además. La odiosa sangre sucia no está aquí para darme una de sus tontas insignias....  
  
-Her...mio..ne..... Draco... debes tratarla con más respeto.  
  
-Lo intentaré. Pero por ahora. Vamos. Daremos un pequeño paseo en lo que ese inútil prepara tu habitación......  
  
***********  
  
Lucius y Sanpe salían del local. Se habían tardado más de lo debido en el lugar pero Lucius se había negado a irse antes.........  
  
-Bueno Lucius espero que ya estés feliz.... perdimos todo el día en este..  
  
-Señor! Espere! Olvidó esto! .- Seifer salió corriendo del lugar llevando el anillo de Lucius..... ambos se quedaron petrificados al ver que seifer llegaba con él..  
  
-oh.... gra..gracias.. cuídate mucho..... ...- Lucius levantó la mirada del anillo hasta el joven.... - tu collar...... tu.....- Severus jaló a Lucius ........  
  
- Severus..... sev..... lo vis... lo viste????????  
  
-Ver que Lucius... no es nada más que un mesero...  
  
-Por dios! No me digas que no viste su collar.....   
  
-Su collar??? A que te refieres... yo le di..... un collar así a...a...Sygfrid......  
  
-Lucius por Merlín ya estás alucinando... sácate eso de la cabeza... él no es tu hijo.... no es nada......  
  
-Pero.- pero.. el anillo... sólo gente mágica puede tocar el anillo.....   
  
-Puede ser un squibb no le des importancia.....  
  
Lucius dio una última mirada al lugar y después se dejó conducir por Severus entre las calles.... de vuelta a su mansión..  
  
Notas.... muchas Gracias a las que me dejaron Review! Espero que sigan dando... aunque creo que mi fic no es muy popular...... u!  
  
Notas de Velia: Sarahí actualiza pronto onegai imoto chan preciosa. U_U si no lo haces me voy a poner muyyyyyy triste......................... 


	4. When I got tired of being alone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y Final Fantasy pertenece a Squaresoft... no son mías.. lo único mío es la historia y la idea original para este fic...   
  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®  
  
Serie: Ff8 y Harry Potter.  
  
Título: My own blood   
  
Capitulo: back to me   
  
Pareja: Seifer x Squall , Draco x Harry  
  
When I got tired of being alone  
  
Lucius daba enormes zancadas por la mansión...... estaba desesperado, quería volver a Alemania.... necesitaba hacerlo, pero Severus no se le había despegado ni un minuto......  
  
Nahhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Al diablo con ese murciélago! Quería ir...... y lo quería ahora.. era Lucius Malfoy.... no necesitaba el permiso de nadie.   
  
-err Severus.....  
  
-que?  
  
-Sevisev!   
  
-Que quieres Lucius?????.- Severus se acercó un poco al rubio....  
  
-DESMAYUS! .- Lucius le tiró un hechizo tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando ya estaba en el piso.- lo siento Severus.....- lo cargó hasta uno de los lujosos sofás y lo recostó....  
  
Salió de la mansión, no tenía porque informarle a Narcisa, si de casualidad encontraba a Severus como era tan tonta pensaría que estaba dormido......  
  
Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando un par de muggles le señalaron.... maldita sea! Había olvidado cambiarse de ropa! Se fue a una esquina libre de muggles......  
  
-malditos muggles con ropa ridícula...... debería matarlos a todos.. sirven más en la tierra de alimento a los gusanos que vivos... solo roban oxigeno........- se apuntó con su varita... una lucecita salió de ella..... cambió su túnica escarlata a un traje azul oscuro.......- ahora no llamaré la atención....... ¿dónde estaba ese maldito bar?.....  
  
***********  
  
-aléjate de mi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Vamos Harry será solo una prueba!  
  
-Ya te dije que no!   
  
-Y crees que me importa?? Eh? Tienes que peinar ese cabello, todo cabello siempre se puede peinar!  
  
-Aléjate!  
  
-INMOBILUS!.- Harry quedó sin poder moverse, Draco corrió hacia él antes de que se diera fuerte contra el piso....... pero fue demasiado tarde.....  
  
-Malfoy!!!! ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!!!!  
  
-Lo siento amorcito...- Draco deba gracias de haberle puesto ese hechizo... de otra forma ahora hubiera recibido un golpe.- muy bien.. ahora.. Potter.- Draco dijo su apellido en tono de burla mientras se le acercaba con un cepillo y un roceador de agua....  
  
-Draco ya te dije que no se va a poder..... he tratado de peinarlo por años y nunca he podido.....  
  
-Eso es porque no tienes la gracia y el estilo de un Malfoy...  
  
-Ahhhh cállate Draco! Dedícate a peinar....  
  
-Jajajajajaja!!!! A Harry.. pronto me lo vas a agradecer.  
  
********  
  
-SEIFERR!!!!!!!! MUCHACHO DEL DEMONIO! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS???.- el señor D' Gilegnt buscaba por el local a su rubio empleado.- SEIFER! Pero!  
  
-Que es lo que sucede???.- Seifer asomó la cabeza desde la cocina... estaba un poco adormilado.....  
  
-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SE SUCEDE???????? Donde te habías metido?   
  
-Estaba agghh! -bostezo- limpiando la cocina.......  
  
-Pero.. a limpiaste todas las mesas?  
  
-Si  
  
-Y el piso?  
  
-Si  
  
-Los vasos están limpios y acomodados?  
  
-Si  
  
-Las botellas están en orden?  
  
-Si  
  
-La barra está limpia?  
  
-Si  
  
-Todos los trastes están limpios? Incluyendo cacerolas y sartenes?  
  
-Si......  
  
-De verdad?  
  
-Si, me levanté temprano y vine a hacer todo el trabajo...  
  
-Porque?.- eso si el señor D' Gilegnt era un hombre curioso  
  
-No lo sé desde que vi a..... ese hom.......  
  
-Buenos días.....- Lucius cruzó la puerta con elegancia... dando un vistazo rápido a todo el lugar...  
  
-Buenos días... dígame. Que le sirvo?  
  
-Solo un café por favor....- Lucius tomó asiento, había llegado hasta alli apareciéndose, no quería perder tiempo viajando, además no sabia a que hora viajaba el transportador  
  
-Claro!, Seifer! Ya escuchaste al caballero, tráele café y unos panquecillos.... Seifer..... Seifer?.- Seifer se había quedado observando a Lucius, extrañamente una sonrisa se había formado en los labios de ambos rubios..  
  
-Seifer?  
  
-Eh?? Si... si... ahora lo traigo... Seifer dio vuelta y desapareció en la cocina....  
  
-Gracias.....- al señor D' Gilegnt le pareció muy extraño... Seifer era alegre pero casi nunca sonreia de esa manera .- usted es el dueño de este lugar?  
  
-Eh? Si.. si.. yo soy....  
  
-Quiero hacerle una propuesta...... voy a tener una reunión... y quisiera que ustedes dieran el servicio de banquete. Por supuesto que el costo no es problema....   
  
-Pero. Esque...  
  
- Digo.... si es que pueden...... de otra forma creo que iré al local de al lado.. se ve que también tiene una muy buena clientela.........- esto hizo reaccionar al señor D' Gilegnt ese lugar era su competencia desde hace varios años.  
  
-claro que podemos! Solo especifíqueme los datos y se los llevaremos señor..........  
  
-Malfoy.... Lucius Malfoy.... mire. De verdad me gusta mucho la comida de este lugar, mis felicitaciones al cocinero, y estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea... incluso... no es en este país...   
  
-En este país?  
  
-Si, estoy hablando que mi reunión será en Francia. En la Mansión Malfoy... pero...no importa yo les daré todo lo necesario para el transporte... solo tengo una condición.. mándeme al mejor personal que usted tenga... incluido.. ese muchacho... Seifer... si no estoy equivocado....  
  
-Él? Es un mesero novato... no lleva mucho tiempo trabajando con nosotros. Además...  
  
-Lo quiero a él.... ya se lo dije.. él me atendió de las mil maravillas la pasada vez que estuve aquí. Me parece una persona excelente para el puesto.  
  
-Esta bien.......  
  
-Aquí está su orden....- Seifer llegó con la charola y comenzó a servir Lucius...   
  
-Muchacho... conoces Francia?  
  
-No señor, bueno.. estuve allí de pequeño pero no recuerdo nada de esa ciudad...   
  
-Ya veo...  
  
-Seifer el señor Malfoy está interesado en que le llevemos el servicio de banquete hasta su mansión de ese lugar. Te gustaría ir como mesero?  
  
-Claro! Digo.. si me considera apto para el puesto......- Seifer sonrió recordando todos los berrinches que le hacía pasar a su jefe....  
  
-Pero claro hijo! Estarás perfecto!  
  
-Hi...hijo..... usted es su padre? .- Lucius palideció un poco. Tenía la esperanza de que..  
  
-No. el no es mi padre... yo..... soy huérfano...  
  
-Lo siento...- Seifer nunca acostumbró hablar de esto pero.... este hombre le daba demasiada confianza  
  
-Bueno entonces... Seifer..... cuando termine su café toma los datos del señor. Con su permiso......  
  
-Pase, pase.  
  
-Con su permiso señor..... -Seifer regresó detrás de la barra y sirvió un poco de crema.......- le gusta con leche o con crema??????   
  
-No te preocupes solo está bien....sonrió mirando el collar de Seifer, no se podía equivocar, era el mismo que le había dado a su hijo....- muy pronto..   
  
-Perdón que dijo??  
  
-No, nada....  
  
********  
  
-Squall? Squall... espera.....   
  
-Que es lo que pasa???  
  
-Vas a salir?   
  
-Si.  
  
-Tienes alguna misión?  
  
-No.  
  
-Entonces???  
  
-(porque le interesa?) estoy libre..... voy a Europa..... estaré en Alemania...... adios! .  
  
-espera!  
  
-Ahora que Zell?   
  
-Voy contigo!  
  
-No!  
  
-Si!!!!!!.- Zell se le pegó como lapa... no quería llevarlo, quería ir a buscar a Seifer, no quería llevar a un estorbo......  
  
-Zell.. voy a buscar a una persona..... y... no sé cuanto me tarde. De hecho no estoy muy seguro de encontrarla.....  
  
-Es alguien que te guste??? Eh??? Squall?????.- Squall lo meditó unos momentos..... Zell era su mejor amigo, y debía confiar en el....  
  
- Si... Zell... creo que estoy enamorado... es.. por eso que no quiero que vengas conmigo, no sé como reaccionará esta persona..... y no sé si sienta lo mismo... por eso...  
  
-por eso debo acompañarte! No puedo dejarte solo.. además puede haber peligros... y no queremos de que te hieran antes de que puedas ver a......... ¿quién es?  
  
-No puedo decírtelo....... es algo delicado...... pero. Está bien... puedes venir.. será un viaje bastante largo.... te lo advierto......  
  
-YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPI! Esta bien! No te preocupes! Voy a estar a tu lado! Sea cual sea la situación!  
  
Zell salió brincando del jardín...   
  
-está loco. Realmente loco..... - Squall resignado salió tras él.....  
  
********  
  
Draco estaba sobre el armario..... sabia que no era 100% seguro pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido, Harry ahora estaba observando su cabello, y era verdad.... su cabello era muy rbelde....  
  
-Draco....  
  
-Dime Harry......  
  
-Draco Malfoy Black! ........ me podrís decir ¿ que demonios hiciste?????  
  
-No te gusta???????  
  
-Te quedó increíble! Yo nunca había podido ni siquiera peinarlo por más de 5 minutos..... me gusta gracias Draco!- el rubio bajó lentamente del alto armario, le parecia que ahora su vida ya no corria riesgos.....- ven amor....- Harry le extendió los brazos. Draco se acercó muy lentamente- PLAF!- un golpe en su cabeza.....- eso fue por el golpe que me di con el inmobilus!........ Harry que te parecería jugar un pequeño partido de quidditch?????   
  
-Quiddith?????? Draco.. no me digas que tienes un campo aquí?????  
  
-Exacto.... oye... estas hablando de los Malfoy... siempre hemos sido aficionados al deporte....... en especial mi padre.... y por eso lo mando a construir... vamos! .- Draco le tomó la mano a Harry y le jaló hacia él... este no seria un mal verano después de todo.......  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko®: les gustó?????? Verdad que no me tardé mucho?????? Gracias a todas las que siguen mi pequeño fic ...... después se complicaran un poco las cosas... pero les va a gustar........  
  
Squall ya apareció!, Lucius está decidido!, Harry y Draco.. bueno.. ellos están bien..... jejejeje por ahora! 


	5. One more chance

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y Final Fantasy pertenece a Squaresoft... no son mías.. lo único mío es la historia y la idea original para este fic...   
  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®  
  
Serie: Ff8 y Harry Potter.  
  
Título: My own blood   
  
Capitulo: one more chance   
  
Pareja: Seifer x Squall , Draco x Harry  
  
_________________  
  
I'm being challenged in a fighting game  
  
Strongly, highly, hotly Let's catch this dream  
  
Until then, until then run after it  
  
This power is limitless If I don't sway  
  
There's nothing I can't find  
  
_________________  
  
-Severus!!! Sev!!! -Lucius entró corriendo al estudio, acababa de llegar a la mansión y estaba muy feliz, se dirigió hasta el sofá en donde lo había dejado dormido.- Enervante! - Severus comenzó a abrir sus negros ojos y en el acto una mirada de furia atravesó al rubio.  
  
-Infeliz.. bastardo hijo de.......  
  
-Shhhhhhh!!! Severus.... estoy.... estoy tan feliz! Oh Severus algo increíble sucedió! Ni te lo imaginas... Severus... es fantástico! Apenas y puedo hablar de la emoción! .- Lucius estaba radiante, y no podía ocultar su sonrisa  
  
-¿qué es lo que te ha pasado?   
  
-Yo.... ah.... es.....- Severus tomó por el brazo a Lucius y lo obligó a verle a la cara  
  
-Mira maldito rubio, no sé porque no te he dado un cruciatus, me desmayaste, y eso es algo que no permito, ahora estoy bastante enojado... y si no me das una explicación lógica del porque de tu acto soy muy capaz de ponerte un veneno en tu próxima comida... así que... angelito... dime que es lo que te pasa! Ahora!  
  
-Severus.... Syg.. digo Seifer... él vendrá a la mansión! Severus estoy tan feliz! .- Snape vio brillar los ojos grises que tanto amaba, sonrió, hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía a Lucius tan feliz, sin embargo......  
  
-Lucius .... no quiero repetirlo pero... no creo que él....  
  
-Sé lo que vas a decir Severus... pero estoy seguro, además.... .- la mirada de Lucius se ensombreció.- quiero creer que es verdad, y si no fuera así, ese chico..... me gustaría que..... no sé.... ahora ruego para que no estés en lo correcto, créeme sería un golpe muy duro.....- un abrazó protector reconfortó al rubio, solo pudo atinar a recargar su cabeza en los hombros de su compañero.  
  
-Es por eso que no quiero que te ilusiones demasiado, además.... sabemos que Sygfrid murió.... que el bastardo que está arriba fue el responsable... no es así?  
  
*********  
  
-jajajajajajaja vaya Harry, sin tu Saeta de Fuego eres realmente una tortuga...... jajajajajajajaja.  
  
-Arrrrgggg! Cállate! Claro! Como el niño tiene su nimbus 2001 piensa que todas las escobas son unas tortugas........  
  
-Jjejejejejeje.... esa es la escoba que usa mi padrino, a él no le gusta demasiado volar, es por eso que mi padre le regaló esa escoba, es confiable y no es demasiado veloz, pero recuerdo que cuandpo mi padre le quiere dar un buen susto lo que hace es.....- Draco sacó su varita y apuntó a Harry....- Velocity!!!!!.- Harry salió disparado con todo y escoba... sobrevolaba el campo Malfoy a una velocidad increíble, ni siquiera su saeta de fuego alcanzaba esa velocidad, era tante que le costaba mucho mantener los ojos abiertos.- Finitus!.- la escoba paró en seco, arrojando a Harry sobre el suave pasto.  
  
-Draco!  
  
-Jajajajajaja lo siento.... no pude resistirlo, sabes? Tuviste casi la misma reacción que mi padrino, pero con la diferencia que él primero te hechiza y luego te regaña jajajajajaja  
  
-Muy gracioso.... oye... pero no que no se podía aumentar la velocidad de las escobas?  
  
-Claro que se puede, mi papá me enseñó ese hechizo hace mucho tiempo, cuando jugaba carreras de escoba con Sabini..... además recuerda que con magia casi todo es posible, y....- Draco se acercó muy lentamente a Harry y lo abrazó- me gustaba la expresión en tu rostro cuando tenías miedo..... y sabes.... se parece mucho a la que tienes ahora.- Draco miró la cara de Harry que estaba un poco conmocionado por la cercanía, sonrió y le dio un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios......- tranquilo Harry, te juro que no soy muy afecto a hacer el amor al aire libre.....- Draco vio con diversión como el color de Harry iba en aumento hasta quedar peor que un jitomate maduro  
  
-Draco yo........  
  
-Tranquilo, te dije que no íbamos a hacer nada que tu no quisieras.......  
  
-Pero.... es que .... yo..... si.... si ...... si lo quiero Draco........- Ahora el sonrojado fue Draco....  
  
-De verdad?  
  
-Si  
  
-Me lo juras???  
  
-Si  
  
-Estas seguro?  
  
-Si  
  
-Entonces...... puedo tocarte?  
  
-Si  
  
-Ahora??  
  
-No!  
  
-Porque?????????.- Draco estaba frustrado por ese hecho  
  
-Porque.... creo que aún es demasiado pronto no crees?  
  
-No...... nadie nunca dijo cuanto era demasiado pronto  
  
-Draco.............. esta bien, esta bien...... pero te juro "Potter" que de mi no te escapas.......  
  
*********  
  
-llegamos! Ahhh que felicidad! Al fin!....... pero... oye.... a donde llegamos??????.- Zell miró a su alrededor, estaban en algún puerto que para él era totalmente desconocido.....Squall miró hacia el cielo.......¿cómo lo habría convencido de traerlo?  
  
-Estamos en Alemania, nos dirigimos hacia Köln, es ahí donde quiero ir.......  
  
-Y falta mucho?   
  
-Como dos horas de camino.....  
  
-Perfecto! Entonces vamos a comer cuando lleguemos verdad????.- Zell puso cara de cachorrito....   
  
-Si.... pero.... debemos darnos prisa... quiero llegar lo más rápido posible para comenzar a buscar cuanto antes...  
  
-Squall.... quien es esa persona? Es alguien que conozco?  
  
-Si........ es alguien bastante querido para mí.... pero, se desplaza continuamente de ciudad.... incluso... es bastante raro que se quede en el mismo lugar por más de un mes o dos.... y el ultimo reporte me dice que ya lleva aquí aproximadamente 4 semanas.... es por eso que quiero llega pronto...  
  
-Reporte? De que hablas?.- Squall se dio un tope, no quería decirle a Zell, había abusado de su poder y había mandado a buscar a Seifer por todo el mundo, dándoles instrucciones a los Seeds de reportar inmediatamente en cuanto le vieran.  
  
-Si..... errrrrrrr es una larga historia.... Zell basta de preguntas, tenemos que llegar, además no estoy muy seguro de donde se aloja él...  
  
-//Así que es un chico...... me pregunto quien será?// .- Zell vio cmo Squall se sonrojaba un poco..on momento....¿ Squall sonrojándose? Eso si que era nuevo, casi nunca se le veian las expresiones a su compañero y ahora........... no era posible que????? no.. no podía ser, Squall estaba enamorado de Rinoa...... o no?  
  
-Zell! Apúrate! No te quedes meditando sobre como caminar!  
  
***********  
  
-Vamos Seifer! Apúrate con eso! Tenemos que terminar pronto........ además de que nos faltan cosas por ir a comprar.... sólo a ti se te ocurre olvidar la lista del mercado! Debería dejarte que fueras tu solo..... pero bueno..... anda muchacho! No tenemos tiempo! D' Gilegnt se adelantó entrando corriendo a la tienda....... estaban preparando los ingredientes para el banquete Malfoy....pero....¿dónde estaba Seifer? Fácil.... cargando una enorme bolsa que pesaba más de 70 kilos..... con trabajo logró caber por la puerta......  
  
-Pero... no cree que esto fue demasiado? El señor Malfoy nos encargó comida para 10 personas...... y compramos cosas como parra 100! Creo que será una exageración....  
  
-No... de hecho lo del señor Malfoy es la pequeña bolsa que traigo yo..... lo que tu vienes cargando es lo que vamos a ocupar para toda la próxima semana! Jajajajajaja lo siento Sefier, pero...... ya estoy viejo.... y tu eres joven y muy fuerte! Jajajajajaa.  
  
El señor D' Gilegnt se metió con una gran sonrisa a la cocina mientras Seifer se quedaba rabiando porque lo habían usado como cargador...... con resignación arrastró la bolsa hasta la cocina..... al menos no le tocaba cocinar..... pero pensándolo bien....hubiera sido mejor cocinar....   
  
-oye hijo... dime.... que planes tienes para cuando te retires de esta ciudad?  
  
-Creo que iré a Francia....   
  
-No te gustaría sentar cabeza? Me refiero a establecerte en un solo lugar, tener una familia..... no sé... a lo mejor... te guste la vida de casado...  
  
-No... bueno eso de sentar cabeza... me gustaría si, pero.... la vida de casado... no es para mí.... yo..... es que.... no... creo... que... bueno......- el señor D' Gilegnt Vio con alegría que Seifer se ponía nervioso y su sonrojo se hacía presente....  
  
-Aahh! Ya sé... tuviste una novia..... de seguro en otra ciudad y te dejó verdad?  
  
-No! bueno... no fue exactamente una novia..... es que.....  
  
-Estabas enamorado de una chica.... y no te correspondía.......  
  
-No.. bueno es...  
  
-Es que que!!!! Seifer!!!!! Habla muchacho! .  
  
-Bueno..... lo que pasa es que.... mira..- Seifer dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos... ¿cómo podria explicarle todo?  
  
-Ven, siéntate.... gustas un café?   
  
-Si...... por favor..... Seifer se sentó en la barra de la cocina.... no estaba muy seguro de querer contarle todo a su dorado jefecito... pero bueno. Le serviría también para desahogarse...   
  
-Muy bien muchacho.... veamos.... quieres que te pregunte y me vas diciendo?  
  
-No... será mejor comenzar.... yo nací en Francia... o al menos eso es lo que el registro dice.....a los tres años yo me encontraba en un orfanato... no recuerdo nada antes de eso, como sea, ahí estaban varios niños que como yo... no tenían a nadie en el mundo, estuve allí por tres años, nadie me adoptó... ahí conocí a varios de mis compañeros.....  
  
-Compañeros?  
  
-Si, después de que nadie me adoptara fui enviado a un "Jardín" es una escuela militar, muy especializada, pero no fui solo... otro niño que estaba también en el orfanato fue conmigo... su nombre era Squall, era muy serio, casi nunca hablaba... pero me agradaba mucho su compañía, era como un hermano... bueno al menos eso creía yo en ese tiempo.... pero él... nunca le importó otra cosa que probarse a si mismo... yo le ofrecí mi amistad pero la rechazó... jejejeje creo que por esa razón adoraba molestarlo! Me explico? Me había rechazado! Bueno.. los años pasaron, yo siempre fui compañero de él... pero ahora tenía un problema.. se había convertido en mi rival..... bueno..... cuando uno está listo se debe presentar un examen para clasificar como Seed, yo estuve a cargo en ese examen, pero no logré pasar, me dijeron algo así como que tenía demasiada iniciativa.... de cualquier manera él si lo hizo.... y fue enviado a una misión... en donde por el destino le tocó estar con una amiga que tenía, ella me pidió ayuda, yo no pude negarme, y creo que me precipite un poco, pero. Me encontré con la persona que nos ayudó en el orfanato...... y creo que eso me conmovió....  
  
-Y dejaste el Jardín?  
  
-Si..... para no hacerle el cuento demasiado largo..... mire le diré que yo.... después de terminar todo. Me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él.... de Squall, pero también me di cuenta de que él no me correspondía, y que nunca lo haría.. así que abandoné el Jardín, pero.... yo quería hacerlo solo, sin embargo, doy gracias a que Fujin y Rajin vinieron conmigo, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ellos, estuvimos viajando..... hasta que llegamos aquí.....  
  
-Vaya... yo nunca pensé...  
  
-Es por eso que no quiero casarme, lo amo, aunque sé que lo nuestro nunca será, pero no me importa, estoy contento porque él es muy feliz como comandante del Jardín...... además estoy seguro de que me odia   
  
-¿cómo?  
  
-Es que yo no era muy adorable en el Jardín... mire... ve esta cicatriz?? Él me la hizo.... pero después de que yo le hice una casi idéntica también   
  
-Sabes Seifer? Yo nunca pensé que fueras gay, yo siempre creí que tenías una novia en algún lugar y estabas viajando antes de casarte..... pero. Esto..  
  
-Es que no soy gay, sólo me gusta él... porque es Squall. No siento atracción hacia nadie más....   
  
-Ya veo.... y no te gustaría reunirte con él?  
  
-No,,, créame.. se me caería la cara de vergüenza! Me pondría todo rojo y no sabría que hacer.. y aparte... no me gustaría verlo con alguien más.....  
  
-Alguien más? Él ya tiene pareja?   
  
-No.. err.... bueno hay una chica..... Rinoa, ella fue mi..... digamos novia, me agradaba bastante.... pero nunca llegué a nada con ella, no me gustaba demasiado.... era... digamos...muy ingenua..... pero no debemos hablar de eso! Tenemos que ponernos a organizar todo!.- Seifer salió e la cocina, se sentía muy extraño hablando de esas cosas...  
  
****************  
  
UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS...  
  
Una camioneta surcaba a toda velocidad las calles de Francia, estaban por llegar a la mansión Malfoy según la dirección que les había dado Lucius, Seifer miraba atentó por la ventana, llevaban ya bastante terreno, que según el mapa era de la propiedad Malfoy.  
  
-aquí es.. .- el señor D' Gilegnt anunció feliz, había sido un viaje bastante largo.  
  
-Está seguro que es AQUÍ???.-   
  
Seifer se fijó en la hermosa casa, era increíblemente enorme, y a simple viste demasiado costosa, los terrenos abarcaban Kilómetros, bien era del triple del Jardín cuando estaba en tierra...... los demás meseros comenzaron a bajar las cosas  
  
-bienvenidos!..... pasen, pasen, la cocina está por ese camino.... D' Gilegnt!…… Seifer! Que gusto verte!.- Lucius se aproximó a Seifer que iba ataviado con un traje de gala....  
  
-Señor Malfoy... es un placer...   
  
-Los invitados llegarán en dos horas.... tenemos tiempo... Severus! Recuerdas al Señor D' Gilegnt?.- Snape se acercó al grupo de chicos que bajaban todos los platillos....   
  
-Si.... lo recuerdo bien....  
  
-Severus Snape, un viejo amigo de la familia.... .- Severus miró al muchacho rubio......- u él es Seifer.....  
  
-Almasy..... un placer......- ambos se miraron no con mucha confianza ....   
  
-Bueno... los dejo.... vendré en unos minutos.....- Lucius Tomó por el brazo a Severus y lo retiró del lugar.....   
  
-Pero que es lo que se supone que estás haciendo? De esa forma tratas a mi hijo en su primer día de venir aquí????.- Lucius estaba rabiando por el hecho de que Severus mirara de esa forma a Sygfrid  
  
-Ya te dije que no estamos seguros de que sea tu hijo.... no tenemos ninguna garantía.... y si fuera de esa forma.... que quieres que haga? Tiene algo que me hace... no sé....  
  
-Eso debe cambiar.. hazlo por mi.... quieres?.- Severus se contuvo las ganas de tirarle un golpe a la cabeza... nunca se había podido resistir cuando él ponía esa cara de cachorro sufrido........  
  
-Está bien..... pero... recuerda que me debes una.....- Severus recordó como habían estado limpiando la casa de objetos mágicos durante toda la semana, además de eso habían encerrado a los elfos con la estricta orden de que no salieran, y también, quitando a las demás criaturas mágicas, se habían encargado de cerrar los cuartos mágicos bajo hechizos, y los retratos de antepasados Malfoy lo habían inmovilizado con petrificadóres..... no había sido nada fácil..  
  
-Si... si... lo que tu digas. Pero hoy tengo que descubrir si es verdad que es mi hijo.....  
  
-Creí que querías cerrar los tratos con esos sujetos de Italia.....- Severus alzó una ceja... esos contratos aumentaban por mucho la fortuna Malfoy....  
  
-No, la única razón que tuve para invitarlos fue tener el pretexto de celebrar la reunión... pero ocupaba gente que se udiera quitar fácilmente del camino.... y esas acciones... esos idiotas tenían reservas porque saben que yo fui un mortífago, entonces les invite a venir sin varitas, como obra de buena fe... y yo ofrecí hacer lo mismo, así no corro el riesgo de que pase algo "anormal" durante la cena......  
  
-Pensaste en todo verdad? me pregunto si ese chico vale todo lo que hacer por él.....  
  
- Lo vale Sev... y te lo voy a demostrar......  
  
-y... en dado caso de que así fuera.... que vas a hacer con él? Vas a dejar que se valla?  
  
-Pero crees que soy estúpido? Claro que no..... al contrario, lo voy a llevar conmigo... pero eso lo discutiremos después... cuando ya esté 100% seguro.... mientras tanto.....¿ podrías encargarte de todo?   
  
-Yo?  
  
-Si... quiero charlar con él....   
  
-Esta bien... pero.... esto se merece una recompensa....   
  
-La tendrás.... solo espera a que todo termine.... porque si tengo suerte.... esta misma semana..... Sygfrid Malfoy regresará al lugar donde pertenece.....  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko®: muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí......... ahora.. esto es pera todas aquellas a las que les gustó el fic..... pero estoy triste.............. ya no me dejan reviews!!!!!!! Buah!!!!!! No hay mucha acción aquí..... pero en el siguiente..... muahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! Ya verán lo que sigue!!!!!  
  
las invito a pertener a mi club!!!!! es un club de anime y manga Yaoi y Yuri! si alguien gusta solo dejenme un mail o un Review!   
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! ESO ME HARÍA MUUUUUUUUUUYYY FELIZ!!!!! ( y si estoy feliz escribo más rápido) 


	6. The Godfather

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y Final Fantasy pertenece a Squaresoft... no son mías.. lo único mío es la historia y la idea original para este fic...   
  
_____________________________________  
  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®  
  
Serie: Ff8 y Harry Potter.  
  
Título: My own blood   
  
Capitulo : The Godfather  
  
Pareja: Seifer x Squall , Draco x Harry  
  
_____________________________________  
  
-Seifer el mantel colócalo en la mesa por favor.... D' Gilent supervisaba personalmente como iban las cosas  
  
-Hola..... está todo bien? .- Malfoy se asomó al comedor... lo primero que vió fue a Seifer trabajando.. eso no le gustaba mucho.. no le gustaba verlo trabajar  
  
-Si señor... ya casi terminamos de poner la mesa...... la comida ya está preparada y las bebidas ya están en el congelador......  
  
-Muy bien pero.......- Lucius inspeccionó la sala en busca de una excusa para llevarse a Seifer.  
  
-Pasa algo?  
  
-Hum???? Si.....- Lucius miró de repente a la mesa...¡bingo!.- si! Esa loza... no es la correcta. Err.. traeré la otra.... Seifer. Podrías acompañarme por ella??  
  
-Claro! Con mucho gusto! Seifer dejó el mantel a medio poner y fue tras Lucius.  
  
Salieron del amplio comedor.... los pasillos estaban llenos de retratos, Seifer no sabía porque... pero le resultaban extrañamente familiares  
  
-Su mansión es muy hermosa....   
  
-Gracias.... sabes? Ya estoy viejo.. y esto le pertenecería a mi primogénito.... pero él.....- Lucius hizo una pausa meditando sus palabras.. se sentía ridículo hablando de esto con él.... su propio hijo  
  
-Él.... murió?  
  
-Me temo que no estoy seguro de ello, de pequeño fue raptado..... y según creia ejecutado.... pero ahora.. tengo evidencia de que eso no fue así...   
  
-Esas son buenas noticias!   
  
-Si..... todo este tiempo me dedique a buscar evidencia de su muerte o paradero... por mar cielo mar y tierra.. pero. Nunca supe nada.... claro.... hasta ahora...  
  
-Espero que lo encuentre pronto......  
  
- Y dime.. que hay de ti????  
  
-Yo.. bueno... como ya sabe crecí en un orfanato, con muchos chicos más... nunca he sabido nada de mis padres, ni de mi familia.... lo único que creo que es de ellos es esto....- Seifer recorrió su corbatín para mostrar su gargantilla.....  
  
-Es muy hermoso....podría verlo?.- Seifer se lo quitó y se lo extendió para que lo tomara... no solía hacerlo.. pero se sentía bien estando con Messie Malfoy   
  
-Esto es.....- Lucius miró de cerca la alhaja no cabía duda era el mismo que él mismo puso a Sygfrid cuando cumplió solo dos años.... recordaba que al pequeño le pesaba mucho... le dio la vuelta... la diminuta serpiente acompañada de la letra S, jejejeje la prueba estaba ya ahí.... ¡al diablo con el estúpido incrédulo de Severus! .- increíble... muy hermoso... me permites?.- Seifer se dio vuelta para que Lucius pudiera ponerle la gargantilla... por su parte Lucius estaba muy emocionado.. lo había encontrado! Ahora todo era prácticamente irrefutable.... miró el cuello del chico... el mismo lunar rojo de la nuca.... fue como un viaje al pasado... la primera vez que había puesto la joya en el delicado cuello de su pequeño.. solo que ahora el portador de ese cuelo, era un muchacho fuerte, decidido....- ya está... es platino sabes? Y la serpiente tiene terminación en diamante, y la letra que la acompaña es oro blanco... toda una obra de arte....  
  
-Como pudo saber todo eso?  
  
-Err.... digamos que soy bueno con los metales.... ahora... ven vamos por los platos.... -Lucius se adelantó con una enorme sonrisa....... ahora todo estaría bien.....  
  
********  
  
-Harry? .- Draco se adentró en su habitación.. Buscaba a sus ojitos verdes que ese día había preferido desayunar en la habitación y se negaba a salir de allí.  
  
-Aquí estoy......- un voz llegó desde detrás de las gruesas cortinas que no permitían el paso de la luz del sol por el ventanal.  
  
Draco tuvo que cerrar los ojos al mover las telas, el sol le deslumbró, era pasado el medio día pero el sol trataba de pasar a la fuerza las cortinas de su habitación, cuando por fin recuperó la vista vio a Harry que le sonreía apoyado en el balcón.  
  
-Es una vista preciosa.....- Draco miró hacia el horizonte... era verdad... siempre había disfrutado de una vista privilegiada, las colinas que rodeaban la mansión Malfoy.- no sé porque tienes esas cortinas.. De hecho yo pensé que no había nada detrás de ellas..... no te parece que no dejan pasar la luz?  
  
-Me gusta de esa forma...me gusta más cuando casi está oscuro...  
  
-Slytherin tenías que ser..  
  
-Oye! Me gusta serlo! Somos la mejor casa!!!  
  
-Jejejeje.... Draco.... cuanto llevamos juntos?? 6 meses?  
  
-Exactamente..... 5 meses y 28 días..... porque la pregunta?.- Harry se había quedado mudo de la impresión de que Draco supiera esa fecha.....   
  
Flash back  
  
-Malfoy déjame en paz!.- Harry estaba al borde del bosque oscuro, había ido a buscar a Hagrid y al no encontrarlo se le ocurrió la gran idea de esperarlo ahí  
  
-Ah Potty .... dime..... no eres tan valiente sin la sangre sucia y el rey comadreja verdad?  
  
-Puedo pelear contigo solo....Maldito Malfoy aléjate de mi!  
  
-De verdad deseas eso?.- Draco se le acercó a Harry peligrosamente, hasta el punto de acorralarlo contra un árbol.- Potty.... respóndeme....- Harry se había quedado mudo de la impresión de tener a Malfoy TAN cerca  
  
-SI! Idiota! Quien querría estar cerca de ti??!!   
  
-Apuesto a que tu si....- Draco se aproximó aún más a Harry y le tomó la barbilla....- además... Potty no me mires así...... con ese odio... me gustas más, y no puedo evitar hacer esto.....- Draco se inclinó hasta Harry dándole un beso.  
  
-Aléjate! .- Harry logró zafarse del agarre de Draco y trató de empujarlo pero Malfoy lo tenía muy bien sujeto.  
  
-Sabes Potter.... deberías dejar de comer chocolates... te pueden hace daño.....- Draco sonrió lamiéndose los labios y se alejó de Harry.  
  
Harry dos semanas después no pudo pensar en nada más que en ese beso...  
  
Real time.......  
  
-En que piensas Potty?.- a Harry le entraron unos deseos increíbles de morder a Draco... odiaba cuando le llamaba ASÍ.... aunque sabía que ahora era solo por juego....  
  
-en como empezó todo....  
  
-ahhhh te refieres a la manera en como me besaste en el gran comedor????.- Draco puso cara de inocencia...  
  
-no! cuando tu lo hiciste en la orilla del bosque....  
  
-Que extraño..... eso no lo recuerdo.... estás seguro que fui yo? .- Draco colocó una mano en su barbilla fingiendo hacer memoria.- yo creo que me confundes.....   
  
-Sí como no.....  
  
-vamos Harry.... no me digas que ya te arrepentiste.... - Draco con voz melosa se le acercó, estaba bastante risueño ese día, incluso Harry juraría que Draco se estaba restregándose contra él y perdió bastante color del rostro cuando le escuchó un ronroneo.....  
  
-Draco..... tu no eres un gato.....- Harry le comenzó a rascar la cabeza... mientras que el rubio se acomodó mejor en el barandal.... al diablo con la vista hermosa!   
  
-Que raro! Mi padrino siempre le dice así a mi papá.... y dicen que de tal palo tal astilla.... - Harry casi se puso verde al imaginarse a su 'adorado' profesor de pociones con su super amable suegro....  
  
-Draco.... eso es algo que yo no quiero saber...   
  
-Entonces... te gustaría más si....- Draco se le acercó con los labios semi abiertos.... estaba a milímetros de la dulce miel que...  
  
-Draco Malfoy!!!!! ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?!! .- Draco soltó inmediatamente a Harry y corrió dentro de su habitación, la voz de su padrino era inconfundible. La chimenea ardía en verde....  
  
-padrino??  
  
-Hasta que te apareciste! Que estabas haciendo Dragón?? Llevo buscándote bastante tiempo por todas las malditas chimeneas de la mansión!  
  
-Yo err..  
  
-Draco..... quiero que estés preparado.... no sé si nos llevemos más tiempo aquí o si regresemos antes... podríamos hacerlo en cualquier momento, así que es cuanto lleguemos no quiero problemas porque tu padre está muy.. ¡¡QUE DIABLOS HACE POTTER CONTIGO??!!.- Draco sudó frío... Severus ya se había dado cuenta de su "pequeño" secreto. Volteó para atrás y vio a Harry parado junto a la ventana  
  
-Potter??? Bueno.... padrino... él y yo.... por ahora... estamos viviendo juntos....- Draco vio como a través de las llamas la cabeza de su padrino reflejaba una mueca de sorpresa...... podría jurar que desesperación.... pero... tenía que decirle de una buena vez por todas... no podria ocultar a Harry si su padre llegaba a la casa de improviso...  
  
-Maldita sea Malfoy Draco! QUE ACASO ESTÁS PENSANDO CON LA CABEZA EQUIVOCADA?? ES QUE TE VOLVISTE LOCO?? ES OTRO DE TUS CAPRICHOS?? O QUIERES QUE TU PADRE MUERA DE UN MALDITO INFARTO? EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ!!! AH! ESPERA QUE TU PADRE SEPA DE ESTO! ESTOY SEGURO QUE.....  
  
-Por favor tío Severus..... no le digas aún a mi padre...- Severus se dobló ante eso..... tenía más de doce años que Draco no le llamaba así.  
  
-Muy bien..... mira... ahora tu padre está bastante feliz.... así que si se lo dices en el momento indicado y de la forma correcta es muy posible que por lo menos no te desoye, pero de cualquier otro modo..... no quiero pensarlo..... solo te lo digo... estate listo para cuando lleguemos...... te repito no sé cuando será la fecha..... bueno ahora tengo que irme..... y créeme no eres el único que tiene sorpresas..... ya te enterarás no me corresponde a mí decírtelo.... por lo que más quieras..... cuídate........ y por favor Draco.... no hagas otra de tus travesuras..... .- sin nada más Severus cortó la comunicación, el rubio se quedó meditando.... había reaccionado de una manera bastante tranquila a como esperaba.... además...... ¿su padre feliz? Cual sería el motivo?? Eso era aún más extraño...   
  
- Draco? Estás bien?   
  
-Harry... si... estoy bien, necesito.. Sentarme.... Harry! Esto es genial! Mi padrino nos ayudará! Oh Harry... esto es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado!   
  
-Que dices? No sé lo que pasará si tu padre reacciona más.... creo que no estaría de más aplicarme algunos contra hechizos de larga duración no lo crees?  
  
-Jajajajajajajaja! No te preocupes.... Harry... mi padrino va a intervenir.... siempre ha querido mi felicidad.... y cuando se de cuenta de que en realidad te amo..... él no se interpondrá...  
  
-No sé.... podría ser peligroso....   
  
-Ven Harry...- Draco se sentó en la orilla de la cama y sentó a Harry sobre sus piernas.- mira..... quiero que me comprendas que yo te amo.... y me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.... comprendo bastante bien que eso no será mucho si mi padre lo toma mal, pero estoy dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo por ti, además Harry......... soy un Malfoy.... conseguimos lo que queremos cuando lo queremos, si yo decido estar juntos, créeme, nadie me va a detener, no importa quien se oponga, pero..... Harry.... necesito saber algo... ¿tu realmente me amas??   
  
-Draco...... que pregunta tan tonta! Pero por su puesto que si! .- Harry besó a Draco, como era posible no amar a ese rubio loco?  
  
-Bien... entonces.... señor valentía de Gryffindor..... niño que vivió... ¿estás dispuesto a afrontar esto conmigo?  
  
-Claro que si! Siempre lo estaré!   
  
****  
  
Severus se retiró de la chimenea... estaba bastante conmocionado por enterarse de lo de potter...... ¿cómo era posible que..... nah! Ahora ni llorar era bueno..... salió del enorme estudio donde se encontraba..... podía escuchar la voz de Lucius recibiendo a sus invitados, justo a tiempo acabó la llamada con su ahijado, bajó las escaleras, aún faltaba un largo camino al comedor, no tenía nada de ganas de estar intentando ser cortés con la bola de idiotas con las que Lucius quería hacer negocios, incluso prefería estar cuidando a Teodore.....  
  
-Resignación Severus... todo sea por tu pequeño gato... - Snape tomo muuucho aire... - y también por la salud física del enamoradizo de Draco...... sino, no sé lo que Lucius le hará!   
  
___________________________  
  
Review! No sean malas! 


	7. My father

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y Final Fantasy pertenece a Squaresoft... no son mías.. lo único mío es la historia y la idea original para este fic...   
  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®  
  
Serie: Ff8 y Harry Potter.  
  
Título: My own blood   
  
Capitulo: My father   
  
Pareja: Seifer x Squall , Draco x Harry  
  
Squall se encontraba mirando por la ventana del hotel la ciudad, Köln era un espectáculo bastante agradable, su vista se enfocó en el lugar al que había estado deseoso de llegar todo el último mes, un pequeño restaurante de estilo clásico en donde él sabía que Seifer trabajaba, no podía creerlo, había llegado hasta allí, y para su colmo encontró el lugar cerrado.  
  
Con algo de resignación esperó fuera del lugar, creyendo- tontamente- que abrirían en la tarde, sin embargo al comenzar a oscurecer tuvo que hospedarse en el hotel que quedaba justo al frente del lugar, no era el más apropiado para el comandante en jefe de los Seeds pero si quería llegar hasta Seifer tendría que aguantar incomodidades   
  
-Squall, sigues mirando ese lugar? Hombre! Hoy ya no van a abrir! Es mejor que comas algo y te relajes, cualquier cosa que quieras hacer vas a tener que esperar hasta mañana.- escuchó atentamente la voz de Zell pero no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerle caso. Miró para dentro de la habitación unos instantes enfocando la mirada en los raquíticos sandwiches que zell había preparado.  
  
-No tengo......- por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver movimiento en el exterior, en el restaurante.- ahora vengo!.- Squall salió disparado escaleras abajo, ni siquiera esperó el ascensor, se lanzó en carrera loca para tratar de alcanzar a la persona que estaba abriendo el lugar, no alcanzó a ver muy bien al hombre, pero estaba seguro que no se trataba de Seifer, la persona era bajita y un poco regordeta, y por los datos que había conseguido debido a los informes esperaba que era el dueño del lugar, sintió su corazón acelerarse, estaba a un paso de encontrarse con su rubiecito altanero.  
  
-disculpe! Señor! Señor! .- Squall alcanzó al señor D' Gilegnt que salía de su edificio después de haber dejado las cosas sobrantes del banquete.  
  
-Lo siento joven, ya está cerrado, pero esperamos su visita mañana....  
  
-No! no es eso, busco a una persona, que según pienso trabaja para usted.  
  
-Yo no puedo dar información confidencial de ninguno de mis muchachos, además......  
  
-No me está entendiendo, yo ya conozco a su empleado, y he venido desde muy lejos para encontrarme con él  
  
-Y de quien podría tratarse? Casi todos mis chicos son alemanes.  
  
-Se trata de Seifer, es a él a quien estoy buscando, ¿está él aquí?   
  
-Seifer? El se fue a su casa, después del trabajo, es un buen muchacho y un excelente trabajador.  
  
-Vendrá mañana a trabajar?   
  
-Eso espero, es bastante responsable, no creo que falte, así que si quieres puedo darle un recado ¿quién lo busca?  
  
-Yo vengo mañana, muchas gracias.  
  
Squall se retiró ya un poco más calmado, incluso el camino de regreso al hotel - cruzar la avenida- se le hizo placentero, al llegar descubrió que Zell engullía lo último que quedaba de unas donas se recostó una nueva angustia estaba apareciendo...... ¿cómo reaccionaría Seifer cuando le dijera el motivo de su visita?  
  
*******  
  
Severus entró a la habitación de Lucius, todo estaba alumbrado por la enorme chimenea que Lucius tenía, y enfrente de ella cubierto por un grueso cobertor estaba Lucius sentado en el mullido sillón.   
  
-Lucius? .- Severus miró a rubio que dormía placidamente en el sofá. El cual no se dio ni por enterado de su visita.   
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces Severus se agachó hasta rozar con su labios la frente de Lucius.  
  
-duerme bien Lucius.....  
  
-Sev....- un par de ojos ahora dorados por las llamas se abrieron al sentir el cálido contacto.  
  
-Te desperté?  
  
-Solo descansaba un poco ven siéntate conmigo...- Lucius hizo un pequeño espacio en el sofá, y cuando Severus se sentó sin ningún pudor subió a sus piernas acomodando la cabeza en el pecho de Severus.  
  
-Hace un poco de frío verdad?  
  
-Si.- Lucius cubrió con el cobertor a Severus, quedando ambos debajo de éste.  
  
-Gatito.- Severus comenzó a acariciar la cabeza dorada con suavidad, mientras Lucius solo se encogía en el regazo de Severus como un verdadero gato.  
  
-Mañana iré al restaurante por mi hijo, ya es hora de que regrese a casa, han pasado más de 16 años desde que se fue de esta casa, así que..... es tiempo de volver.....no lo crees??   
  
-Si eso te hace feliz.... estoy dispuesto a.....  
  
-Pero que dices¡? Esto no es uno de mis caprichos, estamos hablando de MI hijo, y debe venir conmigo, con su familia, así que deja de hablar como si esto fuera cualquier insignificancia.  
  
-No me refería a eso, dime ¿ya pensaste en que le vas a decir? ¿o solo vas a llegar: hola Seifer, te mencioné que soy tu padre? Además, ¿qué vas a decirle a Draco, ¿cómo crees que va a reaccionar?  
  
-Tienes razón yo no había pensado en....... Draco... ni siquiera lo he llamado voy a hacerlo ahora! .- convocó polvos flu desde un botecito... - Mansión Malfo...  
  
-ESPERA!!!!!!.- Lucius se detuvo al escuchar el grito de Severus....- ya debe de estar dormido, mira la hora, además siempre se pone de malas cuando alguien lo despierta.  
  
-En eso tienes mucha razón, mejor lo dejo dormir.......-Severus dio un gran respiro, había evitado una tragedia, porque conociendo a su sobrino y las hormonas que tenía... no quería pensar en lo que hubiera hecho Lucius al descubrirlo....- buenas noches Severus.  
  
Severus miró como Lucius se acomodaba mejor en su pecho, dispuesto a dormirse ahí, con una sonrisa lo abrazó sin dejar de acariciar su cabello, le encantaba tener a ese hombre junto a él, y aún más cuando estaban calmados, sin ningún tipo de preocupación de lo que pasara, poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo, el sofá era demasiado cómodo...  
  
********  
  
Seifer llegó al departamento que estaba rentando junto con fujin y rajin, ambos estaban ya dormidos así que sin hacer ruido se dirigió a su cama, sabía perfectamente que no podría dormir, tenía demasiadas dudas en la cabeza como para relajarse, una de ellas era: ¿por qué se sentía de esa foirma cada vez que estaba con el señor Malfoy? ¿Porque la mansión se le había hecho conocida? Y la más importante de todas: ¿por qué diablos extrañaba tanto a Squall?  
  
-será mejor que me olvide de él....- se cubrió con el cobertor, era una noche bastante fría, los reflejos de la luna iluminaban la habitación, de repente se fijó en el espejo que estaba frente a él en el cuarto, la luna hacía que sus ojos azules cambiaran de color se le veían grises, casi plateados, igual a los ojos de Lucius Malfoy....- creo que ya estoy perdiendo la razón..- cerró l os ojos, necesitaba dormir hoy había sido un día demasiado largo y cansado. Suspiró la imagen de Squall le sonreía en su mente, se rindió ante ese recuerdo e intentó no pensar en nada más para poder dormir.  
  
******  
  
horas después.  
  
El sol le daba directo a los ojos era una mañana normal con los pájaros cantando y el sol ya un poco alto en el horizonte....¿ el sol un poco alto en el horizonte?  
  
Seifer brincó de su cama, se había quedado dormido! - FUJIN! RAJIN! ARRIBA! .- Seifer se volteó para ver como sus compañeros no estaban en su cama! Y en su lugar solo una nota:   
  
Seifer:  
  
Nos fuimos sin ti porque no pudimos despertarte, espero que no llegues muy tarde, le avisaremos al señor D'Gilegnt que estás enfermo sino llegas antes de media hora.   
  
Fujin.  
  
Seifer arrugó la nota, y como rayo se metió a la ducha y se vistió, él mismo se sorprendió de la velocidad en la que hacía las cosas salió corriendo, el departamento estaba mínimo a media hora del restaurante! Si se iba corriendo llegaría en 20 minutos, se resignó y corrió más rápido que pudo.  
  
15 min después.  
  
El señor de D' Gilegnt recibía a los clientes con una sonrisa había recibido la noticia que Seifer estaba un poco enfermo así que se resignó a no tener a su mejor mesero el día de hoy, un disturbio en la calle de al lado llamó su atención, y de repente de la nada Seifer llegó barriéndose, sin aliento y muy cansado.  
  
-Seifer! Hijo! Que pasa? Pensé que estabas enfermo!   
  
-Yo? Err si, pero me sentí mejor y vine a trabajar siento llegar tarde!   
  
-No te preocupes, de hecho pensaba darte el día libre, pero ya que estas aquí, no hay mucha gente, te ves un poco mal, dormiste bien?.- Seifer lucia una enormes ojeras producto d que no había pegado el ojo en casi toda la noche.  
  
-No mucho,  
  
-Pobre, ven vamos a desayunar.- D'Gilegnt pasó un brazo por los hombros de Seifer y lo metió al lugar para que tomara algo.  
  
-por cierto, ayer vino un joven a buscarte en la noche, se veía muy interesado en ti, y le dije que hoy podría venir a buscarte.- le puso enfrente un plato con comida energética y un café   
  
-un joven? Y como era?   
  
-Bueno, más bajo que tu, de cabello castaño y ojos verde azules, no dijo como se llamaba... ¿qué tienes?.- Seifer se había puesto un blanco y sus labios estaban abierto  
  
-Squall.... Squall .. no..... puedo creerlo! Él! Está aquí! .- Seifer dio un gran salto, él vino hasta aquí!   
  
-Es el chico que te gusta? Pues por lo que alcancé a ver es un chico bastante guapo....- notó con un poco de gusto el sonrojo de Seifer..  
  
-Eh? Siii si lo es!   
  
-Bueno hijo, entonces yo creo que si él vino hasta aquí de tan lejos, es que siente algo muy fuerte por ti, entonces prepárate para abrir tu corazón! .... y ahora... ya terminaste?   
  
-Si. Ya.  
  
-ENTONCES VETE A TRABAJAR! están llegando los clientes.- Seifer obedeció se sentía muy feliz.  
  
**  
  
Squall se encontraba frente al lugar, estaba un poco reciente a entrar, demasiado nervioso para decidir si entrar a o no  
  
Juntó todo su valor y entró al lugar el mismo señor que lo había recibido un ía antes salió a su encuentro.  
  
-hola muchacho! Gusto en verte de nuevo, vienes a ver a Seifer verdad?   
  
-si...  
  
-ven, siéntate la avisaré que estás aquí.- Squall obedeció mecánicamente y se sentó en una mesa esperando.  
  
-Seifer! Hijo! Él esta aquí! Vamos! No puedes hacerlo esperar! Anda! Deja eso! Lo lavas después! Pero tienes que venir!  
  
-esta aquí? Do....donde??????.- Seifer se quitó el delantal y corrió a la salida e la cocina, se asomó y las piernas le fallaron al ver a Squall sentado dándole la espalda.  
  
-Tranquilo! Ahora relajate, estas listo? Anda! Vete! Ahora! .- con un leve empujón Seifer salió disparado de la cocina directo a la mesa de Squall.  
  
-Squall?.- Seifer se paró junto a él, notando lo bien que se veía.  
  
-Seifer! .- Squall cambió de color, Seifer estaba mucho mejor que antes, ahora no traía su gruesa gabardina, en lugar de eso un pantalón café y un sweater beige.  
  
-Me idejeron que me buscas.  
  
-Seifer, necesito hablar contigo, es algo personal, podemos?.- el señor Dgilegnt que hab+ia estado escuchando todo fingiendo que arreglaba la mesa continua dio la vuelta y dijo.  
  
-PERO CLARO! Seifer! Puedes salir con tu amigo, no hay ningún problema! Si quieres tomate el día libre muchacho! Vayan! Y diviértanse....  
  
-Gracias........ supongo..- ambos salieron del lugar, un poco nerviosos y bastante sonrojados ambos, apenas habían dado tres pasos afuera cuando una voz los detuvo.  
  
-Seifer! .- ambos se giraron para ver llegar a Lucius y a Snape con sus refinados trajes.- Seifer, hay algo que quiero decirte, .- Lucius avanzó hasta ellos y para sorpresa de todos, abrazó a Seifer.  
  
-que pasa???????.- Seifer estaba muy confundido ante la actitud del hombre  
  
-hijo mio..... tantos años! .- Lucius apretó su abrazo al sentir que Seifer se congelaba en su lugar, de reojo vió la sorpresa del chico con el que momentos antes había estado Seifer..... o mejor dicho Sygfrid.  
  
-Que?   
  
-Ven hijo tenemos que hablar.......- Lucius lo lllevó de vuelta al restaurante en un abrazo del que Seifer estaba demasiado conmocionado para safarse, al llegar se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada, D'gilegnt los observaba con atención, y más cuandoo Squall apareció en la puerta.  
  
-Mira, hace muchos años fui traicionado por mi cuñado, él te separó de mi, yo nunca pude encontrarte porque me hicieron creer que estabs muerto, incluso me presentaron el cadáver de otra persona, de quien se supone te estaba cuidando, así que yo me tragé ese cuento y lo dejé por la paz, claro siempre tratando de averiguar todo lo que pudiera de tu captor, así pasaron 16 años, y después de regresar la ciudad donde fuiste plagiado descucbro que estás vivo, y además de eso aún llevas algo que yo te dí cuando eras pequeño, y por la cual pude corroborar que eras mi hijo, me refiro a tu gargantilla, te preguntaras las iniciales, SM las cuales significan Sygfrid Malfoy. yo soy tu padre  
  
-yo..... no....... no puedo ser a persona a quien busca.... yo.....  
  
-lo eres, creeme, incluso puedo decirte algunas características de tu cuerpo que no conocería si no fuera tu padre, en primera, el lunar rojo que tienes detrás del cuello, la manchita café claro del estomago, del lado derecho, incluso apuesto que tienes una cicatriz en el pie izquierdo, jejejeje te la hiciste al pisar la cola de tu perro, mientras dormía y este te mordió, además de incluso un lunar bastante llamativo y grande en el glúteo derecho.- Seifer estaba sorprendido, ¿cómo era posible que supiera todo eso? Sería acaso que?  
  
-pero..... como? Yo....   
  
-sé que es difícil aceptarlo, pero no te das cuenta de nuestro parecido? De hecho, mira, Lucius mostró una foto del pequeño con él, no era una foto movible así que no corría riesgo de hablar de más.- espero que te reconozcas aquí, somos tu y yo en Inglaterra, cuatro días antes de que te apartaran de mi lado.- Seifer escuchaba atentamente, pero era demasiado dsificil de creer, de hecho, no estaba muy seguro de si aceptar o no que lo que le decía el señor Malfoy era verdad.  
  
-soy.... yo..... en verdad soy yo.- de su cartera Seifer sacó una foto de él y Squall el día en que habían sido recogidos por edea, era el mismo niño.  
  
-Lo ves? No te estoy mintiendo..... hijo, quiero que vuelvas conmigo a casa, y no aceptare un no por respuesta.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Escucha a tu padre Sygfrid, él ha estado años buscandote, y mucho tiempo tardó en conseguir una pista d ti, incluso yo no creia que tu fueras en realidad Sygfrid Malfoy, pero después de todas las pruebas... estamos totalmente convencidos.  
  
-Esperen! Si dicen que soy de verdad él, hay una prueba que me gustaria hacer...  
  
-Seifer??? .- Squall había escuchado a detalle todo lo que habían dicho, estaba impresionado..- te deseo mucha suerte ahora que has encontrado a tu padre...... creo que regresaré al jardín, felicidades!.- Squall salió corriendo del lugar, no supo porque pero lo hizo., hubier a querido decrle a Seifer lo que sentía por el pero..... sería interrumpir la dicha de la noticia que estaba recibiendo, él mismo recordaba lo que sintió al saber quien era su padre, aunque, ellos no tenían mucho parecido, de hecho aún lo dudaba, laguna estaba muy loco como para pensar que traia sus genes, como sea, no se rendiria, tarde o temprano Seifer conoceria sus sentimientos- ahora solo me queda rezar para que él me corresponda.- un poco más relajado caminó disfrutando de la vista de la plaza de Köln.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
notas: hola! Gracias por leer hasta aquí, de ahora en adelante ya todo estará un poco más complicado no creen??? Espero que me igan leyendo, sus reviews significan mucho para mi! Una ves más gracias!. 


	8. My old Family

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y Final Fantasy pertenece a Squaresoft... no son mías.. lo único mío es la historia y la idea original para este fic...   
  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®  
  
Serie: Ff8 y Harry Potter.  
  
Título: My own blood   
  
Capitulo:   
  
Pareja: Seifer x Squall , Draco x Harry  
  
_________________  
  
Lucius salía con la cara un poco pálida y bastante mareado, de hecho tuvo que recargarse en la pared para no caerse, Severus lo observaba con la cara divertida desde afuera, detrás de él Seifer salía caminando como si nada hubiera sucedido.  
  
-bien ahora dentro de dos días no tendremos ninguna duda verdad?  
  
Lucius intentó sonreírle, pero no tenía tanto control de su cuerpo en ese momento, suspiró, recordando que hacía en ese lugar.  
  
Flash back  
  
Lucius había convencido a Sygfrid de ir a la mansión Malfoy, tuvieron que ir en automóvil, era la manera más rápida, ya que al no conocer Sygfrid nada del mundo mágico, no se podían aparecer o utilizar polvos flu.  
  
En el trayecto le habían contado parte de lo que eran, lógicamente Seifer no les creía ni una palabra de lo que decían, es más solo se aguantaba la risa por educación.  
  
Pero al llegar a la mansión todo había sido diferente, casi se va de espaldas cuando uno de los elfos domésticos salió a recibirlos, o cuando todas las cosas mágicas estaban en su lugar, incluyendo los retratos de antepasados Malfoy.  
  
Sin embargo no se mostraba tan sorprendido como ellos pensaron que estaría. De hecho solo estaba curioso pero no sorprendido.  
  
-hijo... dime.. tienes alguna pregunta?  
  
-Si tengo muchas, como.. ¿ quien soy en realidad?  
  
-Bueno, tu nombre real es Sygfrid Malfoy, futuro heredero del linaje Malfoy y todo lo que la familia posea; la familia Malfoy ha existido desde hace siglos, muy bien posicionada en el mundo mágico y poseedora de una expensa fortuna, misma de la que algún día serás el dueño.  
  
-Ok muy bien, eso lo entiendo, pero....   
  
-Pero?  
  
-Todo esto es muy extraño!   
  
-Si te refieres a la magia.. muy pronto la podrás dominar, y te acostumbrarás rápidamente a esto.  
  
-De hecho no me refiero a eso, sino que de repente llegas y plaf! Soy tu hijo, eres un mago, resulta que tengo también una madre y una gran fortuna! Por dios! Yo nunca tuve familia y no tenía más dinero del que nos daban por algún trabajo en el jardín!   
  
-Lo entiendo... pero el destino quiso que fuera así, no puedes negarte, además yo estaría muy feliz si tu accedieras a quedarte en casa, de donde nunca debiste de haber salido.  
  
-Lo entiendo pero....  
  
-Escucha Sygfrid....- Severus entró en el salón en donde estaban platicando.- hay todavía algunas pruebas que debemos hacerte antes de estar seguro que en verdad eres la persona que buscamos, ahora. Tomate esto.- Snape le ofreció una copa con algo que era color negro y despedía humo morado.  
  
-No lo creo... ustedes me trajeron aquí, son ustedes los que están seguros de mi identidad, no yo, así que no...  
  
-Vamos! Si en verdad eres un Malfoy habrá reacción, de otra forma nada te pasará, lo juro.- con un poco de desconfianza Seifer tomó de un solo trago la poción.  
  
-Ya lo ven? No soy, nada me ocurrió.- Seifer aventó la copa, la cual se hizo añicos mientras Lucius lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción y Severus un poco asombrado.  
  
-Lo ves?? Severus! te dije que era el legítimo! No hay ahora duda!   
  
-Si, pero todavía hay cosas que necesito comprobar.....  
  
-Que? si nada ocurrió??? La poción no tuvo efecto!   
  
-A no? entonces podrías explicar porque estás brillando morado y con el símbolo Malfoy en la frente? .- Severus le señaló un espejo, Seifer puso cara de asombro al ver el drástico cambio de color y la serpiente enroscada en una enorme M   
  
-Pero.....   
  
-Nada jovencito. Ahora ven conmigo  
  
-Severus no crees que ya fue suficiente?  
  
-No! aún necesito saber si no es más que un squibb.- Lucius se atragantó con este pensamiento, era verdad, había sido plagiado mucho antes de saber si el pequeño era un brujo o un squibb  
  
-Squibb??? Que es eso?  
  
-Alguien nacido de brujos pero que no puede utilizar la magia... espero que ese no sea tu caso, en la familia Malfoy nunca ha habido nadie con esas características, pero debemos comprobarlo....  
  
-Usar magia???  
  
-Ahora...- Severus sacó su varita y le apuntó directo al cuerpo, Seifer se asustó un poco.- humanstillus!! .- pronunció en voz baja, el hechizo salió disparando a Seifer contra la pared.- bien, creo que no lo eres......  
  
-Idiota!!!!.- Lucius corrió a levantar a su hijo que estaba un poco mareado por el golpe.  
  
-Si querían que hiciera magia solo lo hubieran pedido!!!.- Seifer se incorporó y ante la mirada atónita de Lucius y Severus levantó su mano.  
  
-HIELO! .- en un instante Severus lucia dentro de un enorme bloque de hielo.  
  
-Es fabuloso!!! Y lo pudiste hacer sin varita!! De verdad que eres un ser mágico!  
  
-No le veo la razón, muchas personas que yo conozco pueden hacer eso, y no creo que tengan padres brujos......  
  
-Pero.... quien te enseñó a hacer eso?  
  
-En el jardín donde estuve..... ahí, y creo que los trucos provienen de la bruja fundadora del jardín....  
  
-Bueno, eos no importa ahora! Lo importante es que ya estás aquí conmigo, ahora dime, te quedaras aquí?   
  
- Claro solo hay una prueba que necesito, ya lo hicimos a su manera, ahora a la mía, y será mucho menos peligrosa y más efectiva y precisa que las que hemos hecho ahora... así que...... papá? Me acompañas???  
  
-Claro! Sev.....- Lucius no terminó la oración debido a que Severus seguía atrapado en el bloque de cristal.- jajajajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!! Con que tenías dudas de que fuera mágico verdad??????? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA de.... derritio! .- después del hechizo Severus cayó al piso con los miembros entumidos por el hielo.   
  
-Maldito mocoso.... tu hijo tenía que ser! A donde fue ahora???  
  
-Dice que quiere ahora hacerlo a su modo, así que nos pidió acompañarlo, no se a donde!   
  
-Solo deja que le ponga las manos encima!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fin del flash back!  
  
Lucius aún no recuperaba muy bien su estabilidad con la gravedad, y lo peor era que ése lugar estaba lleno de muggles ¿ y que era pero que muggles? Muggles enfermos.  
  
Seifer lo había llevado a un hospital en donde les harían una prueba de ADN en donde ambos fueron sometidos a un análisis de sangre, Lucius nunca había visto una jeringa en su vida, y mucho menos lo habían inyectado, pero aún! Sacar sangre! Jamas!   
  
Estaba acostumbrado a perderla cuando peleaba contra algún Auror o cosas por el estilo, pero en esos casos alguna poción o magia curativa era suficiente, pero ahora no podía porque estaba rodeado de muggles!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-maldita sea!   
  
******  
  
Harry acababa de despertar, la cama suave le recordó a quien pertenecía...  
  
Draco estaba dormido boca arriba, hasta hace unos minutos Harry estaba dormido en su pecho, pero se había despertado con el rayo de luz que le daba en la cara.  
  
Miró a Draco unos instantes antes de que sus mejillas se tornaran en color carmesí y muy intenso.  
  
Recordaba que habían hecho el amor, había sido su primera vez, y según suponía para ambos, Draco fue tan dulce, increíblemente contrastante con su personalidad arrogante de siempre.  
  
Recordaba cada una de todas las caricias, todos los besos, la mirada plateada de Draco.... nunca antes sintió nada igual, ni remotamente parecido. Incluso.....  
  
-Harry? .- el chico de ojos verdes se giró para encontrar plata pura mirándolo.  
  
-Perdona Draco te desperté?  
  
-Jaja, no, ven aquí Harry.- Draco le extendió los brazos al moreno que no se resistió y se dejó caer para ser envuelto por éstos.- Harry, dime la verdad, te arrepientes de lo que hicimos?  
  
-Claro que no! bueno. Fue algo increíble, yo...  
  
-Lo sé, Harry, te amo, y si tu quieres siempre estaremos juntos, a decir verdad, fue también para mi la primera vez, y me gusto haberla compartido contigo, y lo más importante es que tu la hayas disfrutado.  
  
-Jajajajaja Draco vamos a.. .- una lechuza tocó con el pico en el ventanal de la habitación de Draco, con la varita Draco hizo un movimiento para dejarla pasar. Con movimientos pesados la lechuca se paró en la cama y se acercó a Harry.  
  
-Para mi?.- Harry quitó con cuidado la carta, y le dio a la lechuza un poco de pan y agua que había por ahí.  
  
-De quien es?  
  
-De Hermione..... dice que le gustaría mucho que nos encontráramos en Londres para ir a tomar algo al estilo muggle  
  
-La sangre sucia???  
  
-Draco! Y dice que también estarán ahí Ron y Neville.  
  
-El rey comadreja y el casi squibb! Que asc....  
  
-Draco Malfoy Black! No les llames así! Tienen nombres! Y ellos no te han hecho nada!   
  
-Pero... nah! No son nada de mi agrado, tú lo sabes, sobre todo la sangre sucia de Granger......  
  
-Pero son mis amigos Draco.... y vas a tenerte que llevar bien con ellos....  
  
- Yo puedo suplirlos a todos ellos... soy más adorable, y guapo, y lindo, y carismático, y agradable, y rico y mas...  
  
-y más modesto! Draco, los quiero mucho! Con ellos he pasado muchas cosas! Así que te pido que aunque no te caigan nada bien, no los trates mal....  
  
-esta bien... pero me voy a poner celoso si hablas así!   
  
-Pero.... yo voy a ir contigo!   
  
-Que!? YO¡? con un muggle un pobretón y un idiota??? Jamás!   
  
-Pero Draco!   
  
-Jamás Potty!   
  
-Y Draco si yo te lo pidiera???  
  
-Lo pensaría  
  
-Y si te dijera que me gustaría recompensarte para que vallas conmigo?  
  
-Entonces si que iría pero, con una condición  
  
-Cual?  
  
-Yo me llevo puesta la capa de invisibilidad   
  
-Pero Draco!   
  
-Nada, te imaginas el escándalo que se armaría si me ven en la calle caminando con ellos?? Todavía con Logbottom, pero con un Weasly o con Granger... créeme mi padre jamás me lo perdonaría....  
  
-Esta bien, pero ya lo prometiste. Ahora solo me falta responderle la fecha....  
  
-Dentro de una semana está bien   
  
-Perfecto! Entonces Draco.... nos divertiremos mucho!!!.- Harry puso la contestación en la patita de la lechuza, está ululó y emprendió el vuelo a una gran velocidad.  
  
*****  
  
dos días después....  
  
Seifer descansaba en una de las lujosas camas de la mansión Malfoy, había llamado a fujin y rajin para avisarles que no se preocuparan por él, que estaba bien, y que los veía en unos cuantos días para darles todas las noticias.  
  
No la estaba pasando tan mal en ese lugar, tenía un sirviente que se desvivía por el, y además de que todo era muy lujoso, había conocido a su madre, era increíblemente hermosa, pero demasiado fria, sin embargo cuando lo vio Seifer pensó que la mujer le odiaba, sin embargo minutos después lo abrazó para después caer desmayada debido a la impresión.  
  
Su padre era muy atento con él, no lo dejaba por muchos minutos solos, se empeñaba en mostrarle la casa de cabo a rabo, y no dejaba de hablar de los planes que tenía para el futuro, pero esto le resulvaba extrañamente agradable, no sabía porque pero estar con su padre le daba una sensación bastante cálida.  
  
Por otro lado estaba Severus, muy serio para su gusto, siempre vigilando, planeando, no estaba muy seguro de la relación que llevaba con su padre pero se paseaba por la mansión como si fuera de su propiedad, notaba que todos los sirvientes le tenían un miedo increíble.  
  
-creo que no está tan mal después de todo.....  
  
-Sygfrid!!!! .- Lucius entró abriendo lkas puertas de par en par, en dos pasos llegó a la cama de su hijo y lo abrazó, hasta el punto de casi ahogarlo  
  
-Que pasa??  
  
-Hoy en la mañana fui con Severus al hospital de muggles! Y recogimos las pruebas que nos hicieron, y descubrí que las pruebas son positivas! Si eres mi hijo, y lo hemos comprobado ¡incluso a la manera muggle!.- a Lucius prácticamente le brillaban los ojitos y veía estrellitas girándole alrededor de la cabeza que le sonreían y le decían papi!   
  
-Entonces.... creo que eso es todo no???  
  
-Sygfrid... yo.. quisiera saber ¿te gustaría vivir con nosotros? ¿en la mansión Malfoy de Inglaterra?   
  
-Pero.... y mis amigos? Yo nunca me he separado de ellos.. además sería injusto, ellos, se sacrificaron por mi! No puedo abandonarlos ahora que encuentro a mi familia!   
  
-Pero Sygfrid... ellos no creo que  
  
-Ellos fueron mi familia por más de 16 años! no puedo dejarlos! Sería como dejarte ahora que sé que tu eres mi padre!   
  
-Sygfrid... si es tu deseo, ellos pueden venir a vivir con nosotros, no será ningún problema, pero debo advertirte que no serán muy bien visto por los amigos de la familia, sin embargo, si realmente lo deseas, no veo por que no...  
  
-¿¡de verdad!? ¡gracias papá! Estoy seguro que aceptaran! Ellos siempre han estado conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas!.- Sygfrid inconscientemente se abrazó a Lucius para agradecerle el favor de haberle dejado que Fujin y Rajin se quedaran con ellos, por su parte Lucius solo apretó a su hijo entre sus brazos.  
  
-Entonces, creo que debes ir a Alemania a avisarles.  
  
-Será un viaje largo. Pero sip..... iré a decirles que empaquen todo!   
  
-No creo que te cueste demasiado llegar..  
  
-Bromeas? Son más de 5 horas de camino! Además de todo el traslado.....  
  
-Bien.. entonces creo que tendremos que ir por la ruta corta... ahora descansa, desayuna algo y arréglate, después iremos para allá, además de que me parece que Severus quiere arreglar algo en Alemania así que..  
  
-Él no me agrada del todo....  
  
-Severus?  
  
-Si, es muy serio, casi nunca sonríe, además creo que le molesta mi presencia....  
  
-No digas eso, él te protegía mucho cuando eras pequeño, y debiste de ver su cara cuando le dije que yo iba a tener un hijo, créeme, pronto le tomarás mucho afecto, estoy seguro, y puedes llamarlo, si tu quieres tío Severus, jejejejej creo que le agradará el apelativo....  
  
-Tío Severus? No lo creo!  
  
-Bueno, me voy, nos iremos en unas horas, veras que no hacemos más de 20 minutos hasta donde trabajabas......  
  
Lucius salió de la habitación, y casi voló al estudio en donde sabía que estaría Severus leyendo algo.  
  
-Sev!!! Sevi! Sevisev!! .- Lucius abrió las puertas del estudio y se abalanzó sobre Severus que estaba sentado en una silla revisando un libro de pociones.  
  
-Que pasa??? Que diablos te pasa???  
  
-Sev!! A que no adivinas lo que pasó?  
  
-Le diste la noticia de lo que dijo ese hospital de muggles?  
  
-Si, y no vas a creer lo que hizo después!  
  
-Que?  
  
-Me abrazó! Sin que yo se lo pidiera! Y me llamó papá! Severus! Estoy tan feliz!!   
  
-Me alegro por ti!   
  
-Pero creo que acabo de cometer un "pequeño" error  
  
-Que tan "pequeño"?.- Severus que hasta ese entonces se había mantenido mirando su libro sin molestarse en ver a Lucius, enfocó su mirada en el rubio  
  
-Bueno... no es nada que no se pueda mantener en secreto...  
  
-A que te refieres?   
  
-Jejejejeje es que acepté a sus amiguitos muggles para que se quedaran a vivir en la mansión de Inglaterra...  
  
-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE???? Lucius Malfoy Strecker! Pero como diablos pudiste permitir que.........  
  
-papá? Puedo pasar?.- Seifer se adentró al estudio con una sonrisita   
  
-que pasa hijo?  
  
-Es que esta criatura se empeña en seguirme como si fuera una lapa!.- Seifer se hizo a un lado para descubrir a un pequeño elfo que se agazapó al ver a Lucius....- y le ordeno que se largue y aún insiste en que tiene que quedarse conmigo!  
  
-Gor!!!! Lárgate!! Deja en paz a mi hijo! Perdona Sygfrid es el elfo que asigné a tu cuidado, pero creo que di mal la orden, como sea, espero que dentro de poco entienda, tienes hambre? Ven vamos a desayunar, cuéntame un poco más de lo que hacías en ese jardín!....- Severus observaba mientras Lucius conducía a un extrañado Seifer por los pasillos, cada vez podía oír sus voces más lejanas. Sin embargo al ver la expresión de su rostro, ya había comprendido porque Lucius había aceptado a muggles en su casa.  
  
Horas después......  
  
Seifer estaba muy emocionado, había sido la primera vez que se había aparecido, la primera vez que viajó con un transportador y mucho más la primera ves que salía "de paseo con su padre", se detuvo un momento para reconocer el lugar, estaban en la esquina del restaurante!! Era increíble lo rápido que habían llegado, casi salta del gusto al reconocer la figura de Rajin. Sin pensarlo más se abalanzó contra su pobre amigo.  
  
Lucius miraba la escena divertido, le gustaba ver a Sygfrid feliz, de hecho había convivido muy poco con su "nuevo" hijo, sin embargo no podía ignorar tampoco la constante mirada de Severus sobre él.....  
  
-A que no adivinas que fue lo que me pasó???  
  
-Que fue lo que paso'? te 'tuvimos esperando por ma' de seis horas, luego no aparece' en do' día'!! donde andabas?  
  
-Rajin... encontré a mi padre! Puedes creerlo! Ahora conozco a mis padres! También vi a mi madre!  
  
-Seifer! Eso es grandioso!!!!! Y donde esta?  
  
-Por allí! Papá! .- Seifer alzó una mano en señal para que Lucius se acercara, Rajin se quedó helado al verlo  
  
-El seño' Malfoy?? Pero ¿cómo?  
  
-Resulta que él era mi padre!! Y ahora quiere que vivamos con él!  
  
-Me da gusto por ti! Espera..... ¿vivamos? Quienes??   
  
-Pues tu, Fujin y yo!!! Quien más!?  
  
-Pero Seifer..... tu padre no va querer más guerra que su hijo, me alegro por ti y quiero que estés feliz, pero no puedo aceptar vivir contigo.... a tu padre no le va a gustar nada...  
  
-Pero... Rajin.....  
  
-Tiene razón... demasiada carga... padre descontento, no necesario vivir contigo...- Fujin se acercó a sus amigos, no acostumbraba mucho el contacto pero esta vez no se resistió a abrazar a Seifer sintiéndose aliviada de que se encontraba bien.  
  
-Pero......  
  
-Lo sentimos Seifer, pero será mejor que tu disfrutes de haber encontrado a tu familia, nosotros estaremos bien, hemos decidido quedarnos a vivir aquí.... así que siempre nos podrás venir a visitar,   
  
-Chicos, me voy a vivir a Inglaterra..... no me será demasiado fácil, pero ustedes vendrán a visitarme verdad??? les prometo que....  
  
-Seifer..... ve con bien, ya tienes que irte, tu padre se molestará si no te apresuras, gracias a dios que encontraste a tu familia...  
  
-Ustedes son mi familia, chicos.. por favor. No quiero ir si ustedes no van va a ser...  
  
-Seifer....-Rajin lo cortó de repente.- recuerdas que todos estos años, tu quisiste saber quien eran tus padres? Saber porque estabas en un orfanato y no con ellos? Recuerdas?, bien, ahora de seguro lo sabes, además tienes a alguien que se nota a leguas que se preocupa por ti y que ha estado buscándote por años, Seifer, tienes que ir con él, dime que sentirías tú si encontraras a un hijo después de años de verlo, y él despreciara tu compañía? Te sentirías bien? No verdad? entonces hermano, ve, y sonríe, será mejor de lo que tu piensas, y en caso contrario, Seifer.... tu saber donde encontrarnos..... .- Seifer se abrazó a su enorme amigo mientras le murmuraba un gracias al oído, después vino el turno de Fujin... pidiéndole que cuidara de ambos.......  
  
-Así lo haré Seifer... así lo haré! .- Seifer dio vuelta, estaba un poco desilusionado por no poder llevar consigo a sus amigos, pero también sabía que ellos tenían razón.. con pasos lentos se dirigió hasta su padre...  
  
Bueno papá...... creo que ya es hora de irnos....  
  
_________  
  
hola! : bueno, creo que aquí es donde comienza la parte yaoi en su plenitud....... ahora... el corazón de Lucius será capaz de resistir a un infarto cuando vea a Harry en su casa?  
  
Dejen un pequeño review!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE! ONEGAI! POR FAVOR! POR FAVORE! SIP??? 


	9. That old days

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y Final Fantasy pertenece a Squaresoft... no son mías.. lo único mío es la historia y la idea original para este fic...   
  
_________________  
  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®  
  
Serie: Ff8 y Harry Potter.  
  
Título: My own blood   
  
Capitulo: that old days…   
  
Pareja: Seifer x Squall , Draco x Harry  
  
_________________  
  
Draco descansaba sin ningún tipo de preocupación es su cama, Harry estaba jugando junto a él con su cabello, no se les ocurría nada que hacer, de hecho estaban bastante aburridos, ambos escucharon unos ruidos en el ventanal de la habitación de Draco, pero ninguno de los dos quería moverse.  
  
-ve a ver que pasa Potter.... -Draco sonrió al recordar como le encantaba molestarlo en el colegio  
  
-estás loco Malfoy, es tu casa, tu tienes que moverte.....además... de seguro es una lechuza, y lo más probable es que sea para el dueño de la casa......  
  
-mi padre no esta en casa!!!!!.- gritó Draco como un niño chiquito que no puede abrir la puerta.... sin embargo la lechuza siguió picando el cristal....- maldito pajarraco! Vas a rayar el vidrio!.- Draco se levantó de la cama pensando en que podría ser la lechuza de un pariente lejano o algo por el estilo, al quitar la cortina se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de otra sino de la lechuza de su padrino Severus..-maldita sea! Eros! ¿porqué no me dices que eres tu? .- Draco le reclamó al ave como si esta pudiera contestarle, con una mirada de reproche el ave se colocó sobre el hombreo de Draco y estiró la pata mostrando el papel envuelto por su padrino....  
  
-que es Draco? Malas noticias? .- Harry vio como la expresión e Draco cambiaba a terror en cuanto vio lo que decía el mensaje...  
  
-POTTERR!!!!!!! ¡RÁPIDO! DEBEMOS ORDENAR TODO!   
  
- Que pasa Draco?  
  
-MI PADRE! ÉL VIENE PARA ACÁ.... MI PADRINO DICE QUE LLEGARÁN HOY..... Harry! Vamos! Hay que pensar... que le digo???? Ok, mira, puedes ocultarte en la segunda parte de mi recamara, en donde guardo todas mis pertenencias que ya no utilizo... y  
  
-Gracias.....  
  
-No me refiero a eso, le diremos mañana, cuando.... desayune.... si, creo que eso será lo mejor, mi padrino dice que llegarán muy tarde, que están alistándose para viajar de vuelta veamos... son la 5 de la tarde...... er.. si conozco a mi padre como yo creo que lo conozco. el querrá viajar a la 1 AM, que es cuando la línea flu está desocupada, entonces........ vamos Harry tenemos tiempo de arreglar unas cosas......- Harry estaba muy extrañado, Draco le había dicho que no habría problema con su padre, pero ahora estaba hablando solo y demasiado nervioso...  
  
-Oye Draco.... pero no crees que lo mejor será que...  
  
-CÁLLATE!!!! NO ME DEJAS OÍR LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!!!!!! .Draco caminó alrededor de su cuarto como león enjaulado..... ese chico estaba realmente loco  
  
*******  
  
Lucius y Severus entraron como de costumbre a la habitación de Teodore, era hora de darle la medicina, Narcisa estaba junto a él probando nuevos estilos de maquillaje, al verlos entrar les sonrió de una manera fingida, en especial a Severus.  
  
-Narcisa, puedes salir unos minutos? Tenemos que aplicarle la medicina a tu hermano....- la mujer obedeció de inmediato, realmente no tenía ganas de quedarse en esa habitación ni un minutos más en presencia de Snape...  
  
-Aún me odia verdad?   
  
-Aún lo dudas???.- Severus miró a Lucius con cara un poco divertida, no entendía porque Narcisa no le quería.... veamos.. había interrumpido en su vida acostándose con su esposo, su hijo menor le quería mas a él que a ella, había tenido más contacto con su hijo mayor, y sobre todo, Lucius a él SI le amaba... en cambio a Narcisa.... pero..... a'un no comprendía muy bien el porque de ese desprecio a su persona...  
  
-Me adora por ser lindo  
  
-Si claro, como no... sev.... si me haces el favor....- Lucius se paró junto a la cama, de inmediato Severus sacó un pequeño frasco que escondía en uno de los pliegues de su túnica, y sin ninguna ceremonia abrió los labios de Teodore para hacer que bebiera toda la poción.   
  
-En cualquier momento.....- Severus se paró al lado de Lucius esperando a que el hombre en la cama despertara, le había aplicado una poción extremadamente complicada de hacer, de hecho era una invención propia que traía conciencia a pesar de que estuviera en coma o algo parecido, la había diseñado mientras servia en las filas de lord Voldemort.- bien ahora es solo cuestión de que te controles hasta el final.... - Severus murmuró casi al oído de Lucius al ver que Teodore despertaba lentamente, con suavidad sacó su varita del bolsillo en su túnica.  
  
-Vaya, vaya,... ¿pero que tenemos aquí Severus? No es acaso el mortífago más idiota de todos los tiempos?  
  
-Más bien creo que es el que sufrirá más de todos los tiempos.....- Teodore estaba en una delgada línea entre el despertar y seguir con su letargo cuando escuchó de las dos voces, las reconoció en el acto, eran de las personas de las que siempre había tratado de escapar..  
  
-Lu....Lucius... Ss.....nape... ¿dónde.......  
  
-Mira Lucius nos recuerda! No te parece increíble......   
  
-Claro.... solo me pregunto..... ¿recordara esto? ¡CRUCIO!.- el cuerpo de Teodore se convulsionó en la cama debido al dolor, sintió ganas de morir, el rubio mantuvo su varita apuntando a Teodore por más de cinco minutos, hasta que su sonrisa se borró debido a que una gota de sangre proveniente de la boca de Teodore le cayó en la mano, había olvidado que la poción de Severus quemaba la garganta y todos los lugares por donde pasaba....... de hecho solo era un "resucitador" en apariencia, porque comenzaba a matar a la persona que lo bebiera cuando el liquido hacía contacto con las venas y la sangre lo conducía hasta el corazón, era una muerte horrible, más aún que el Avada...  
  
-Bueno, creo que ya estás conciente... ahora, hay un par de preguntas que nos rondan en la cabeza y queremos que nos las contestes entendiste?.- Severus se acercó al cuerpo casi inerte en la cama, cuyos pulmones luchaban por respirar.- ¿dónde dejaste todos los pergaminos sobre los mortífagos?  
  
-Y donde los conseguiste? La noche en que calló el señor oscuro todos nos vimos obligados a huir dejando todo en la fortaleza de nuestro señor, ahora quiero saber como es que tu los tienes.....  
  
-Yo.... no...... van..... a tenerlos...jaj.- Severus le dio una fuerte bofetada con el revés de la mano haciendo que escupiera un diente....  
  
-HABLA! Sino la Cruciatus será lo mejor que has sentido en tu vida......- Teodore abrió los ojos con terror, sabía ante quienes estaban, uno, el mejor mortífago debido a su crueldad y sagacidad, y el otro considerado el más poderoso de todos en el circulo del señor oscuro.  
  
-La......noche que todo terminó...... yo regrese por los rollos...... mientras los aurores lloraban la muerte de dos de los suyos...... yo fui capaz de tomarlos...... junto con muchas cosas de nuestro señor..... están seguros...... me encargué de eso...  
  
-Crucio.....- esta vez fue el turno de Severus, sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad.... pero no se pudo aguantar las ganas de aplicarle esa maldición.  
  
-¿dónde están?.- el adolorido hombre hizo acopio de todas su fuerzas para poder levantar la mano derecha y apuntarse directo al pecho, desde que había despertado sentía que estaba muriendo, como si algo dentro suyo lo matara.  
  
-Dentro......... de mi........ están a salvo....... no hay...... nada que, temer.-sin siquiera pensarlo Severus Tomó una daga que estaba en la mesa de noche junto a la cama, y la clavó sin más premeditación en el pecho de Teodore, no en un punto vital, con fuerza jaló el objeto hacia abajo haciendo un largo corte, y provocando así que el cuerpo de Teodore se doblara por el dolor.  
  
-Comprobemos si es cierto.....- Severus retiró la daga del pecho adolorido y sangrante, y con brusquedad metió la mano por el largo corte en él, tratando de encontrar algo que le fuera útil.  
  
-Longerus vitalius...- la voz de Lucius le llegó a los oídos, un conjuro prohibido, no hacía daño pero alargaba la vida, en este caso hasta que hubieran terminado de "preguntarle" a su cuñado sobre asuntos de interes. Severus buscaba dentro de ese cuerpo que se retorcia de dolor y cuyos gritos se podrían oir en todas las habitaciones de la propiedad.  
  
-Bien...... creo que aquí está.....- Severus lentamente extrajó su mano, sus dedos aferraban un pequeño cofre de acero.- tuviste suerte de que lo encontrara rápido... .... cual era el conjuro?.- Severus daba miradas amenazadoras a Teodore que ahora lo miraba aterrorizado. Sabía que era una magia muy antigua el arte de esconder cosas en el propio cuerpo, y también sabía que la única manera de abrir ese cofre era por la mano que lo había cerrado y un conjuro.  
  
-Nunca..... les abriré... ese cofre a ustedes......   
  
-Oh! No estás en posición para negarte, pero tampoco te hemos pedido que lo hagas o si??.- la mirada de Lucius que siempre era plata fina reflejando la elegancia de su portador se volvió un espejo en el que Teodore vio reflejada su propia mirada de miedo. Lucius se giró para agarrar la daga que habían utilizado, la tomó entre sus dedos, y con un movimiento firme cortó los tendones y ligamentos de la mano de Teodore hasta el hueso.- así pues mi querido cuñado, tu comprenderás que necesitamos tu mano para que podamos abrir ese lindo cofrecito.....- Lucius imprimió más fuerza al corte y se deleitó al escuchar el grito desgarrador y como caía el miembro sin vida al lujoso piso de la habitación, se agachó para recogerlo...- espero no haberme equivocado de mano.. ¿eras diestro verdad?.- murmuró con un gesto de inocencia sosteniendo en alto la mano que acababa de cortar.  
  
-Toma el cofre....... necesitamos saber si no te equivocaste..... sino.... tendremos que enmendar nuestro error....- Lucius tomó el cofre de la mano de Severus depositó el miembro cortado sobre el, apuntó con su varita....  
  
-Alohoms corpus...- la variante del alohomora para abrir cosas que estaban en el cuerpo. Milagrosamente el cofre se agrandó y se abrió con un ligero clic.....- ves Severus??? Yo tenía razón..... Teodore, SI fue diestro....   
  
-Presumido...... oye... no hay algo que le ibas a decir a tu cuñado cuando despertase?? Algo que te tenía muy contento....- teodore ya casi no podía escuchar, el dolor ya era demasiado.  
  
-Cierto..... recuerdas a mi hijo? Sygfrid?.- nunca pudo olvidar a ese niño, por él era que habían empezado todos sus problemas , así que reaccionó al instante cuando escuchó el nombre.-El lindo niño que te robaste hace más de 16 años... lo recuerdas?? Bien, lo encontré sabes? Y te manda saludos.... ah!! Y un regalo... ELEVESTUS!.- una hechizo que no estaba registrado como prohibido porque solo había sido utilizado por la familia Malfoy.... y era una variante del crucio, solo que este solo funcionaba en la carne desgarrada, era como una sacudida eléctrica en los huesos.....- oh.... mi dulce cuñado.... vas a estar muy bien, en el salón de la fama Malfoy.... sabes? Incluso iré a visitarte a menudo! Adios........ mi querido cuñado........  
  
Lucius tomó la piel rota del pecho del torturado y le dio un jirón con ambas manos, liberando de esta gran parte de la carne del pecho, y repitió la misma opresión hasta que tuvo un pedazo lo bastante grande como para cubrir una mesa pequeña. Satisfecho con el enorme pedazo de piel humana y con el sonido de los gritos, Severus apuntó su varita y con un susurro le mandó una cruciatus... veinte minutos después de escuchar la agonía de su cuñado Lucius quitó el hechizo que había puesto sobre él para prolongarle la vida..  
  
-Creo que hicimos un buen trabajo sabes??.- Lucius dirigió un hechizo al cadáver frente a él, enseguida éste explotó sin dejar rastro de que en ese lugar hubiera un cuerpo, claro a excepción de la sangre. La mano desmembrada que aún sostenía simplemente la dejó sobre la cama.  
  
-Ahhhh..... no sabes como disfruté de matar a ese bastardo, sus gritos de seguro se escucharon por toda la mansión.... así que tu esposa ya debe saber que su hermano está muerto....- Lucius se congeló en su lugar...¿en toda la mansión?  
  
-Sev.. mi... mi hijo.... él esta en la mansión! Debió de escuchar los gritos! Dios! Yo no quería decirle el hecho de que soy un mortífago aún! Severus! Se alejará de la mansión!!! Tenemos que buscarlo! Impedir que se valla!! .- Lucius iba a comenzar a correr, sin embargo una mano fuerte lo tomó por el brazo.  
  
-Él no escuchó nada, me dijo que iba a estar en los alrededores de la mansión, dijo que quería conocer los jardines pero no quería perderse, le di un mapa de los terrenos, tu hijo estuvo fuera todo el tiempo no hay de que preocuparse....  
  
-Ah.... gracias a dios... .- no sabes el susto que me llevé.. voy a llamarle a un elfo para que limpie todo esto... .- Severus asintió e intentó caminar cuando una mano blanca le impidió el paso..- Sev... Gracias... no hubiera podido sin ti....... muchas gracias.... estoy en deuda contigo...   
  
-No tienes que agradecerme, yo deseaba mat....- los labios de Lucius se cerraron en los de Severus impidiéndole hablar, poco a poco le fue separando los labios para meter su lengua, el hombre más joven no opuso resistencia, al contrario, correspondió el beso pasando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lucius.  
  
-Severus.... vamos al cuarto..... yo..... quiero estar contigo... mi Severus..- no eseperó respuesta alguna, simplemente lo jaló tomándolo de la mano directamente a la habitación. Casi al entrar se paró en seco haciendo que Severus chocase con él....- GOR!!!! VEN ACÁ!!!! .- el pequeño elfo apareció casi al instante... limpia el cuarto donde estaba mi cuñado.. si aparece mi esposa y te ordena salir no le obedezcas..... es una orden... .- el pequeño elfo desapareció, después de asentir.- Ahora..... creo que tu y yo teníamos algo pendiente.......  
  
**********  
  
Squall caminaba decidido hacia el restaurante, era conciente de que en unos poco minutos cerrarían, pero el necesitaba hablar con Seifer...... no había hecho un viaje tan largo para nada. Recordó como tuvo que dejar a zell en la habitación del hotel debido a que se había puesto de verios colores al saber los sentimientos que tenía por Seifer, las relaciones entre dos chicos eran comunes en el jardín, pero al parecer zell no se esperaba que fuera Seifer.....  
  
Entró al local, a esta hora siempre estaba repleto, se las arregló para llegar hasta donde estaba el señor bonachón que le atendió la última vez...  
  
-señor... disculpe...  
  
-Squall!! Mi querido muchacho! Que haces por aca? Yo te hacía con Seifer en estos momentos... ven.... siéntate, quieres algo de tomar? Ya cenaste??.- Squall se quedó callado, ese hombre estaba loco...  
  
-No...er... estoy buscando a Seifer... se encuentra él?.- el señor D' Gilegnt hizo una mueca como de incredulidad.  
  
- Hijo... Seifer se fue a vivir con su padre.....¿no lo sabías?.- Squall se acordaba de que su padre había aparecido... pero no pensó que con el carácter de Seifer aceptaría vivir con alguien que no conocía...  
  
-podría decirme donde vive él?? Necesito ver a Seifer urgentemente....- el hombre se fijó en la desesperación de Squall que se veía en sus ojos.  
  
-Si, tengo su dirección, pro debo advertirte que son más de 5 horas de camino hasta su casa..... y por lo que sé Seifer dijo que se irían a Inglaterra, así que debes darte prisa en ir...- el dueño del restaurante se acercó al lugar donde guardaba las direcciones de sus cliente y se las entregó a Squall.- ten, aquí es... como verás no es ni siquiera en este país, Squall debes apresurarte.... no creo que permanezcan mucho en la mansión que tienen en Francia..... cuando lo alcances dale mis saludos..  
  
-Lo haré... gracias.....  
  
Squall salió corriendo del lugar, y llegó en menos de un minuto hasta donde estaba zell aún de un extraño color verde...   
  
-tenemos que partir! De inmediato!  
  
-!pero Squall.... ya casi anochece..... será mejor que nos quedemos a dormir.... además me estoy muriendo de hambre.  
  
-Es una orden de tu general en jefe!! Zell, ahora, estás obligado a obedecer! Entendido?  
  
-Si mi general..  
  
-Entonces.. debemos irnos, necesitamos partir para Alemania, ahora! Recoge todo y alcánzame en la terminal de autobuses, yo conseguiré los boletos.- Squall salió del hotel directo a la terminal de autobuses, esperaba que hubiera alguno que lo dejara cerca de la dirección que le habían dado... ahora solo había una pregunta en su mente: ¿lo alcanzaría?  
  
____________________  
  
hola!: gracias por leer hasta aquí, sé que prometí más yaoi, pero es que Teodore tenía que morir no?   
  
ACLARACIÓN: en el libro de Harry Potter Teodore no existe, de hecho Narcisa solo tiene hermanas, no hermanos, y si no mal recuerdo una se llama Andrómeda o algo así..... no me acuerdo, la cosa es que son primas de Sirius, y por eso Sirius sería algo así como tío de Draco.... solo quería aclarar eso.....  
  
Les pareció lindo como murió??????  
  
Snivelly: gracias por leer el fic, me alegrá que te haya gustado: ok en cuanto a las preguntas. Jejeje creo que en este fic no morirá ningún protagonista....... pero.. creeme el siguiente cap...... err.. será un poco largo y responderá a todas tu dudas... 


	10. My sweet brother

Autor: Reiko Noriko®  
  
Serie: Ff8 y Harry Potter.  
  
Título: My own blood   
  
Capitulo: My sweet brother   
  
Pareja: Seifer x Squall , Draco x Harry  
  
_________________  
  
Draco aguardaba en uno de los sofás del despacho, ya era casi la una de la mañana, estaba seguro que su padre no tardaría en llegar..  
  
De inmediato el fuego de la chimenea se tornó verde, y de él emergió Severus, con el rostro un poco preocupado.. detrás de él Narcisa.  
  
Draco se aproximó a su madre que se veía completamente pálida y la abrazó, la mujer casi cae encima de él, Draco sabía que algo andaba muy mal.  
  
-donde está mi padre???.- Severus dio una mirada por todo el despacho como buscando a Potter  
  
-Draco, lleva a tu madre a su habitación... ahora....  
  
-Pero quiero esperar a que pase mi papá....- Draco estaba a punto de dejar a Narcisa en un sofá.  
  
-Dije ahora! Es una orden!!....   
  
Draco casi salto, su padrino nunca le obligaba a nada, y era muy rara la vez que e ordenaba a algo. Con paso rápido llevó a su madre hasta la habitación de sus padres y la recostó allí.   
  
-mamá que pasa? Porque mi padrino está tan raro? Pasó algo malo mientras estaban en Francia? Contéstame mamá..- Narcisa solo giró el rostro, Lucius le había hecho jurar que no diria una sola palabra a Draco de lo de Sygfrid hasta que él hablara con el chico.. y recordando lo que le acababa de pasar a su hermano sería mejor obedecer a su esposo..  
  
-no es nada hijo, solo está cansado por el viaje... y yo también.... Draco, cariño.- Narcisa estiró la mano para acariciar el rostro de su hijo..- ve a tu habitación... y espera a que tu padre te llame.. entendido?- Draco se alejó de la cama y se fue directo a su habitación, odiaba cuando es su casa pasaban cosas raras y él nunca se enteraba..  
  
llegó hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta con un poco de furia, Harry se sobresaltó un poco....  
  
-que pasó Draco? Tan pronto ya le has dicho?  
  
-Claro que no Harry, pero hay algo muy raro con todas las personas que fueron a Francia, mi padrino está muy raro y mi madre también, así que por lógica él ebe de esta igual, solo espero que nada malo haya pasado...  
  
-Huy si, el buen Draco preocupado...- Harry se ganó en golpe por ese comentario...  
  
-Si se tratara de ti "Potter" no me preocuparía....- Harry rió debido al sarcasmo y la mentira de Draco....- pero estamos hablando de mi familia, y lo que más preocupa es que no se me haya dicho la verdadera razón por la cual se iban. Es decir Harry. Solo me dieron una excusa tonta, algo así como que iban a cuidar de un tío al que yo nunca he visto... y también a arreglar unos asuntos.. Harry, crees que no hubieran podido llevarme si se tratara solo de eso??.- Harry lo meditó un poco, su dragón tenía bastante razón  
  
-Talvez se trate de Voldemort....- Draco se puso pálido, no había pensado en que pasaría respecto a ese asunto.......  
  
-Debes salir de aquí..... rápido!!.... Harry me muero si te pasa algo!!!  
  
-No te preocupes dragón....nada me va a pasar... sobreviví una vez no? puedo hacerlo de nuevo...  
  
-No es bueno jugar con el.... AUCH!!!.- Draco sintió su pendiente vibrar al máximo, su padre necesitaba verlo urgentemente... ahora vuelvo Harry...escucha.... vendré lo más pronto que pueda... no tengas miedo, pero eso si, escondete si alguien viene... te amo...  
  
Con estas palabras Draco salió de la habitación....se dirijió directo al estudio, donde pensaba que se encontraba su padre, con un poco de miedo abrió la puerta, en efecto, Lucius Malfoy lo esperaba, sentado en el sofá frente al fuego y con la mirada fija en las llamas...  
  
-papá? .- Draco se adentró rezando todo lo que se sabía para que un fueran malas noticias...  
  
-ven aquí Draco... hay cosas de las que debemos hablar....  
  
-yo también necesito decirte algo.... pero empieza tu...  
  
-muy bien hijo.... sabes que yo te quiero mucho verdad??- Draco estaba casi al borde del colapso, a que se debía todo esto?  
  
-S...si...  
  
-Bien, hijo, sabes porque no te llevamos a conocer a tu tío que acaba de morir?.- Draco se sorprendió, pensó que su padrino había ido para sanar a su tío... Severus Snape nunca fallaba, eso lo sabía. Con algo de lentitud negó con la cabeza..- tu tío, Teodore Black hace muchos años traicionó a la familia raptando y matando a un Malfoy... - Draco se horrorizó ante esta noticia..... y se sorprendió al razonar que ese hombre que hizo tal atrocidad hubiera vivido para contarlo, y más aún... tantos años..  
  
-Él..... de verdad? y como es que acaba de morir??  
  
-Espera, aún no termino el relato...  
  
-Lo siento  
  
-En ese entonces, yo juré venganza, pero el señor oscuro no me permitió tomarla... Teodore, como la gran mayoría de la familia Black eran mortífagos o estaban del lado del señor oscuro, es por eso qe él lo protegió, sin embargo, hasta hace algunas semanas, me enteré de que el Malfoy, al que supuestamente había matado estaba con vida... .- Draco no entendía a qué venían tantas vueltas al asunto.- entonces, logré encontrar a ese Malfoy... comprobé su identidad... y lo traje de vuelta...- por primea vez en la noche Lucius volteo a ver a su hijo que lo miraba con una clara duda en la cara...  
  
-Porque me dices todo esto? Aparte de ser mi familia en que más podría afectarme? No lo comprendo...   
  
-No me preguntas que parentesco tiene ese Malfoy contigo Draco?  
  
-Supongo que debe ser un tío lejano o algo así no?.- Lucius soltó una risita.....  
  
-No Draco... la persona a la que yo encontré y traje de vuelta es Sygfrid Malfoy...   
  
-Lo siento papá, pero no me suena el nombre.... no me es ni remotamente familiar..  
  
-Draco... aún no me has entendido....... me refiero a Sygfrid Malfoy, mi primogénito y supuestamente difunto hijo....- Draco casi se desmaya... desde cuando él tenía un hermano?? Y más aún... mayor? Él pensaba ser único, no menor.... su estomago se revolvió, debía de haber un error,   
  
-QUE??? PAPÁ.... PERO DEBE DE HABER UN ERROR, ESTÁS SEGURO QUE NO TE EQUIVOCASTE?? NO PUEDE SER!!! NO PUEDE SER.. no pede ser!!!!! No lo acepto!!!!! Jamás!!! YO SOY EL ÚNICO HIJO QUE TIENES!!!!!!  
  
-Tranquilízate...  
  
-ME PIDES QUE ME TRANQUILICE???????? ES UNA BROMA VERDAD????? ESTÁS JUGANDO CON MIS NERVIOS VERDAD????   
  
-Claro que no, escucha, hijo, Draco.... tran....  
  
-NO PUEDO ESTAR TRANQUILO!!!!!! COMO ME PIDES ESO!!!!!! ME ACABAS DE DECIR QUE TENGO UN HERMANO!!!!! QUIERES MATARME DE UN PARO CARDIACO O QUE???.- Severus al escuchar los gritos se adentró en el salón.....- PADRINO!!!!! DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO:::: TU NUNCA JUGARÍAS CON ALGO ASÍ!!!!! .- Severus dio una mirada de complicidad a Lucius y luego tomó a Draco por los hombros para calmarlo un poco...  
  
-Escucha Draco, lo que dice tu padre es verdad, yo mismo me encargué de hacerle las pruebas mágicas correspondientes, y en todas ellas salió positivo, no hay duda, de hecho lo hicimos por el método muggle... y también resultó cierto.......  
  
-MUGGLE??????? QUE ME ESTÁN INTENTANDO DECIR ????? QUE ES UN ASQUEROSO SQUIBB??? SOLO ESO FALTA!  
  
- No Draco.. no es squibb..... es gente mágica, de hecho es un pureblood como nosotros.... pero ha vivido con muggles toda su vida... y es por eso que conoce los métodos muggles......- Draco se calmo un poco.... no aceptaba aún la noticia...... pero ya estaba asimilándola un poco mejor....  
  
-aún no lo creo, debió de ser alguna equivocación....... y donde esta??  
  
-En una habitación, dijo que tenía mucho sueño y fue a dormir...... así que si quieres conocerlo tendrás que esperar a mañana.....  
  
-Mañana...- a Draco se le fue la voz.... como era posible que tuviera un hermano???????  
  
-Draco... tenías algo que decirme???.- Severus se imaginó lo que sería.... e intento desaparecer del estudio, pero una mirada gris de su ahijado le hicieron permanecer de piedra....  
  
-Papá..... yo..... me..... yo...  
  
-Habla de una vez.... vamos, creeme no me voy a sorprender más que tu por lo que te acabo de decir.....- Draco tomó muuuuucho aire...  
  
-Muy bien..... mira...... yo.. me he enamorado....  
  
-Hijo eso es muy bueno! Draco, felicidades! Quien es la chica?  
  
-Pues.... no es una chica   
  
-Eso es tolerable... porque estás tan nervioso?? Espera....¿No me digas que no es un pureblood??  
  
-De hecho no es exactamente pureblood,   
  
-Un mudblood???? Draco, te paso que sea un chico..... pero un mudblood..  
  
-No! es un poco complicado.... de hecho... papá, él no es.... bueno... es nacido de magos pero él no creo que.....  
  
-UN SQUIBB!!!???? DRACO MALFOY.. UN....  
  
- Espera papá.... no es squibb.. de hecho, muchos lo consideran como..... el mago nato más poderoso de todos lo tiempos...   
  
-lo conozco??? es Slytherin por lo menos?  
  
-No, y si lo conoces....de hecho es muy famoso...- Lucius cerró los ojos... cualquiera menos él..... cualquiera menos él....  
  
-No me digas que es......  
  
-Es Harry Potter.... papá…  
  
-DE TODOS LOS MALDITOS MOCOSOS QUE HABITAN EN ESTE PLANETA TUVISTE QUE ESCOGER A POTTER?????? DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS DE HOGWARTS.... A POTTER??? NO PUDISTE TENER PEOR GUSTO?????? ERES UN MALFOY!!!!!!! Y ESTAR CON UN POTTER!!!!! COMO PUDISTE??? EXPLÍCATE!!!!!!!  
  
-Papá.... yo......  
  
- Severus!!!!!! TU SABÍAS ESTO??? DABAN EN EL COLEGIO INDICIOS DE ESTO???? SEREMOS LA BURLA DE TODA LA SOCIEDAD MÁGICA!!!!! Y TODO PORQUE?? PORQUE SE TE OCURRIÓ FIJARTE EN UN POTTER!!!!!!.- Severus tuvo que calmar a Lucius y de paso sostenerlo porque casi se desmaya.......- será mejor que vayamos a mi habitación.... escucha.... Draco mañana hablaremos tu y yo respecto a Potters.... al menos mañana no voy a saber nada de el niño que vivió...  
  
-papá......  
  
-no me digas algo peor....  
  
-él está aquí....   
  
-A que te refieres con aquí?  
  
-Está en mi habitación, se está hospedando aquí.... .- Severus tuvo que aferrar a Lucius que estaba a punto de lanzarle alguna maldición a su propio hijo...  
  
-Escucha Draco.. llevaré a tu padre a su habitación, que te parece si hablamos todos por la mañana después del desayuno.... será mejor que ustedes desayunen en tu recamara... yo mandaré a traerlos.....  
  
-padrino....  
  
-Ahora no hijo.. todos debemos calmarnos... no creo que ahora que hemos encontrado a un Malfoy tu padre quiera matar a otro...  
  
-Matarlo?? Eso es decir piedad!!!! .- Severus puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó arrastrando a Lucius que aún gritaba por el trastorno de que su hijo estuviera con un Potter... más aún con ESE Potter..   
  
Todos regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.... mañana sería otro día para hablar....  
  
Por la mañana....  
  
Draco fue el primero en despertar en toda la casa, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el cabello todo alborotado de Harry, paso una mano por ellos, era increíble la rebeldía que tenía ese cabello, se acercó hasta él y besó con suavidad su cabeza, haciendo que Harry girara lentamente...  
  
-oops! Creo que te desperté.... lo siento...- Harry sonrió ante el tono falto de arrepentimiento de Draco, y en venganza revolvió el rubio cabello.- no hagas eso... uno tiene que conservar su imagen.....  
  
-se me olvidaba lo galán que era usted señor Malfoy...  
  
-puedes llamarme mi dios todopoderoso...  
  
-Estúpido..... oye.... a donde vas??   
  
-A dar una vuelta... quiero conocer a mi hermanito....- Harry sonrió, sabía perfectamente que Draco tenía algo entre manos.  
  
-Entonces está bien... solo déjame dormir... que hora es?  
  
-Las cinco de la mañana....  
  
-Ven por mi en cuatro horas....- Draco le aventó una almohada a Harry a la cabeza, este la atrapó y la puso bajo su cara.-...  
  
-Eres un flojo...  
  
-Y tu un loco...-   
  
Draco se puso una bata y salió del cuarto.... no sabía en que habitación estaba su "hermano" eso sería un problema... comenzó a caminar, de repente sus pies giraron, acababa de recordar que su padre siempre mantenía una habitación cerrada, y que él nunca la había visto por dentro, era una habitación bastante cercana...  
  
Con pasos rápidos se dirigió hasta la puerta, sus manos temblaron un poco al empujar suavemente la fina madera, esta se abrió si ningún sonido... Draco asomó la cabeza, no alcanzaba a ver la cama desde allí, así que tendría que adentrarse en la habitación. Así lo hizo, poco a poco sus pies le llevaron dentro de la- como acaba de descubrir- enorme habitación, más aún que la suya propia.  
  
Draco sintió como unos brazos extremadamente fuertes se cerraban en su garganta... y vio el filo de una daga apuntando directo a su yugular..  
  
-quien eres? Y que haces en mi habitación...- la voz de su captor impresionó a Draco, fría... y a pesar de que no había pronunciado ninguna palabra de amenaza a él le sonaba como una... intentó deshacerse del agarre pero solo consiguió que se apretara más.  
  
-Suéltame idiota.... eres tú el extraño en esta casa..- Draco sintió como era liberado, comenzó a jalar aire fuertemente, no se había dado cuenta de cuando había dejado de respirar..  
  
-Quien eres?.- Seifer miró al chico al que casi ahorca, se quedó como hielo, era unos tres o cuatro años menor que él.... pero era completamente igual a él cuando había tenido esa edad..   
  
-Dios santo...- Draco también miró al chico notando lo parecido que era a él.. incluso se podría pensar que se estaba viendo al espejo, pero este chico era mucho más alto y robusto, además de tener una cicatriz enorme en la frente... recuperó su compostura...- soy Draco Malfoy... y por lo que me han dicho tu eres mi hermano mayor...  
  
-Hermano??? No sabía que tuviera un hermano... mi padre no me habló de ti.- a Draco esto le dolió un poco.- ahora dime tonto... que haces en mi habitación a esta hora?.- Draco vio arrogancia en los ojos de su "querido" hermano  
  
-Quería ver al inútil que decían habían encontrado...- Seifer sonrió, así que el niño tenía carácter.  
  
-Pues ahora puedes contemplarme todo lo que quieras enano.. .- Seifer picó la frente de Draco con fuerza y caminó altaneramente hasta su cama..- tráeme un café quieres? .- Draco le vio como la cosa más rara del mundo.- sin azúcar, bien cargado.. ah! Si puedes traer algún pan te lo agradeceré... .- Draco metió la mano a la bolsa buscando su varita.... este sería el momento para hechizar al tipo arrogante que tenía por hermano...- que te pasa? No entendiste que quiero café? Que haces ahí parado?? Ve a trerlo!!.- la mano que buscaba la varita no pudo encontrar nada, la había olvidado en la habitación!.- andale.... quieres que te repita la orden mocoso?  
  
-PERO QUIEN DIABLOS TE HAS CREÍDO!!?? PIENSAS QUE SOY TU MALDITO GATO O ALGO POR EL ESTILO?? NO SOY UN SIRVIENTE! Y NO VOY A ACEPTAR NINGUNA ORDEN! ERES UN .....  
  
-PERO QUE DIABLOS ES TODO ESTE ALBOROTO??'.- Draco palideció al ver a su padre entrar con grandes zancadas.- Draco EXPLICA QUE HACES AQUÍ? ESTABAS MOLESTANDO A SYGFRID?   
  
- Papá.. yo...  
  
-no es nada papá...-Seifer lo observaba con expresión angelical desde la cama...- Draco quería conocerme y por eso vino... incluso se ofreció a traerme un café.... es muy amable sabes?- Lucius miró a sus dos hijos... no pensaba que se conocieran de esta forma... de hecho conociendo el carácter que tenían le sorprendía que no se hubieran matado..... Draco observaba con ojos asesinos a Seifer..  
  
-así es papá... ahora le iba a llamar a un elfo...- Lucius observó a Draco.... algo andaba muy raro.... en especial porque Draco jamás se ofrecería a hacer un servicio....  
  
-Lucius.... -Severus entró luciendo su elegante bata negra...- que pasó? Porque están todos aquí?  
  
-Escuché ruidos.....- Severus dio un vistazo a la habitación, Lucius la había remodelado.. además de eso, se fijó en unos ojitos grises que parecían estar algo dolidos...  
  
-Muy bien... están ocupados? Porque me gustaría hablar con Draco...- Lucius miró a Severus, lucía preocupado.... giró su mirada hasta Sygfrid que sonreía con superioridad.. ese chico se estaba hacíendo un verdadero Malfoy  
  
-Adelante, yo voy a conseguirle un café a Sygfrid.- Draco salió seguido de Severus  
  
-Ven Draco. Tenemos que hablar.  
  
Ambos con pasos seguros se dirigieron a la habitación de Severus, era bastante oscura, pero muy confortable.  
  
Severus se sentó en uno de los sofás que había ahí, Draco aún estaba parado en la puerta.  
  
-ven, creo que tenemos que hablar de muchas cos..- antes de que pudiera reaccionar tenía al rubio abrazado a él, y con la cabeza escondida en el espacio de su hombro y cuello.- Draco... que pasa?.- Severus sintió un movimiento negativo de la cabeza rubia.- nada eh? Entonces señor Malfoy, podría decirme el porque usted está agarrando mi bata favorita como su pañuelo?.- Draco se separó un poco de su padrino.  
  
-Creo que será mejor que me vaya....- Severus se horrorizó ante estas palabras.  
  
-Porque? Acaso tu padre te dijo algo con respecto a Potter?.- Draco lo miró extrañado... Harry? Eso era en lo último que estaba pensando  
  
-No es eso padrino.- se levantó por completo del sofá dándole la espalda.- creo que mi padre ya encontró un substituto para mi, no crees?.- Severus contuvo una risa... así que era eso.. celos...  
  
-No digas tonterías..  
  
-No has visto como lo trata? Hoy, apenas lo había visto y ya estaba gritándome.. no pensó que la culpa fuera de él... solo me iba a regañar a mi... además....- Severus se levantó y se paró frente a su ahijado.- además, mi padre no le dijo nada de mi existencia...- Severus volvió a abrazar al chico que estaba a punto de llorar, él mismo le había comentado a Lucius que le dijera de la existencia de su hermano.. pero Lucius se había negado. ¿la razón? Se excusó diciendo que aún no era tiempo, que se fuera acostumbrando poco a poco... y que Draco no tendría problemas con ello.. que equivocado estaba Lucius.. no pensó que Draco podría salir lastimado.  
  
-Escucha hijo, haga lo que haga tu padre jamás, y escucha bien, jamás dejará de quererte, dudo que él se atreva a pensar en esa posibilidad, y recuerda que si hay alguien en este mudo que conoce a tu padre ese soy yo, no tu madre, no el señor oscuro, YO, y es por eso de que te digo que no te preocupes, en muy poco tiempo verás que todo se va a normalizar, hay un miembro más en la familia... pero eso no te queda de otra más que aceptarlo, pero.. no todo debe de ser sufrimiento con tu nuevo hermano... todo podría ser bastante divertido si lo piensas en que él no sabe NADA del mundo mágico... así que mientras aprende.... estoy seguro que le vas a dar un buen uso a tu set para preparar pociones y a esa varita inrrastreable ...- Draco sonrió con malicia....- además... Draco eres un Malfoy... piensa como uno..- Draco meditó todo esto un poco..... algo bueno le resultaría...   
  
-Padrino....  
  
-Draco.. debes de regresar con ese tonto de Potter... yo creo que ha de tener hambre, y si se le ocurre salir a merodear la mansión tu padre se lo come vivo.....- Severus se separó de Draco y le sonrió, no era una sonrisa reconfortante o alegre, sino una maliciosa.  
  
-Si.... padrino...- Draco hizo una inclinación de cabeza.- .. gracias..  
  
___________________________  
  
notas: Gracias! Jejejejeje creo que Severus sabe dar muy buenos consejos.....  
  
¿qué les pareció el encuentro entre Draco y su hermanito eh??? Les gustó?  
  
a contestar reviews!:  
  
Gochi Glay Lover: jejejeje te volviste a equivocar de número....  
  
ok ahora con respecto a tus preguntas::: jejeje voy en orden.. asi que si aalgo te parece extraño es que contesté a tus preguntas!!: nop, se sontesta en este cap, tb en este cap... , sipi, nop, no klo he pensado.... algo saldrá..,, sipi, sipi, sipi, lo avandono!! XD~~, jajajaja Quistis, nop, nop, tampoco!! , no habrá!, nop,   
  
sip, jajaja nop, otra vez el VII... nop, err bueno la de inglés, pero el fo"#$ estaba mal, y compré la de español.. pero no puedo pasar de una porquería que me ponen Fujin y Rajin.. algo que ataca como con rayos lasser.. y tb tengo la versión en japonés( pero casi casi la ocupé como lansador para mi perro porque no le entndía nada.., ), sipi, que pensó quien?? narcisa?? ok eso es algo que no he pensado!! pero buena idea!!. , espero que no!! me divierten mucho!! gracias por leer!!  
  
:^): jejejejeje yo creo que Draquito va a estar celoso... pero no te preocupes.. ya lo resolveré!   
  
snivelly:: SIP!!! ese tonto de Teodore se lo merecía... (pero mi hermana me dijo que esa parte la había dejado muy fuerte, y que demasiado sangrienta! snif. snif! pero a mi me gusto!!! sniffffff.) gracias por recordarme eso... leí el libro pero tengo mala memoria..  
  
Amaly Malfoy: Gracias!!! jejeje mi hermana casi me mata por la muerte de Teodore, me dijo que estaba demasiado sádica y demasiado explicita... y jejeje creo que sele van a complicar las cosas a Squall... tu sabes que me encanta hacer sufrir a todos los personajes.. y eso de ponerlo en el cuarto donde tiene lo que no ocupa... jejejeje me hizo reir mucho... me gustó ecribir esa parte (era solo para escxonderlo ^_~! 


	11. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y Final Fantasy pertenece a Squaresoft... no son mías.. lo único mío es la historia y la idea original para este fic...   
  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®  
  
Serie: Ff8 y Harry Potter.  
  
Título: My own blood   
  
Capitulo: My lost past  
  
Pareja: Seifer x Squall , Draco x Harry  
  
_________________  
  
Seifer se levantó después del pequeño incidente con Draco, quería conocer su nueva casa, así que se vistió como siempre, y salió a los jardines, su padre le había dicho que tenía libertad total para ir a cualquier sitio dentro de la mansión y sus jardines, pero le dijo que no saliera de la propiedad.  
  
Le encantaba la propiedad de Londres, no era tan grande como la de Francia o tan linda pero era bastante más acogedora, la otra tenía un aspecto muy siniestro..  
  
Pensó en las cosas que acababan de pasar.. Se había enterado de que tenía un hermano.... esa si que había sido una fuerte sorpresa, mejor aún, era más chico que él, siempre había querido un hermano... jejeje alguien a quien molestar.. pero al parecer a este chico le gustaba nada ser tratado como un sirviente... pero bueno, ya lo domesticaría.. se percató que las casa estaba bordeada por una enorme barda... pero era de verdad enorme, por lo menos 4 o 5 metros de alto. No se podía ver nada del exterior.   
  
Regresó dentro de la casa, el desayuno se serviría dentro de unos minutos y estaba bastante hambriento, a pesar de que la cama era sumamente cómoda no pudo dormir debido a que sentía un extraño cosquilleo, estaba muy emocionado, no podía negarlo.  
  
-paseando tan temprano Sygfrid??? .- la voz de Severus lo detuvo en su lugar, el hombre por primera vez desde que lo había visto no venía ataviado con ropa negra, en su lugar una túnica guinda.  
  
-Si.. quería conocer un poco la casa, Severus....- Sev lo miró tratando de leerle la mente. Ya lo había hecho antes y , con gusto había comprobado que el chico no tenía malas intenciones y que no planeaba obtener beneficios de Lucius y su fortuna.. en resumen.. un buen muchacho.  
  
-Acompáñame... el desayuno ya está listo...  
  
Ambos caminaron por el pasillo, Seifer miraba muy curioso todo, era extraño, sabía que sus padres eran brujos, pero lo que más le extrañaba era que no había visto ningún aparato electrico o algo por estilo.   
  
Severus en cambio había estado planeando la forma de que a Lucius no le salieran las ansias asecinas por matar a ese tonto de Potter apenaslo viera, y razonó que la mejor forma era comiendo todos juntos con Sygfrid incluido..  
  
Solo había algo que aún no había meditado, y eso ea la forma de hacer para que el mocoso Potter no corriera algún riesgo si venía una visita.  
  
-dime algo Sygfrid.. que opinas de tu hermano?.- Severus intentaba conocer la opinión de este chic leyendo su mente, para ver si concordaba con lo que decía.  
  
-Bueno. No sé, espero llevarme bien con él..- Severus hizo una mueca que Seifer hubiera jurado que era para contener la sonrisa, Severus estaba muy conciente de que Draco preparaba algo, lo que fuera para desquitarse de su hermano mayor por haberlo tratado como a un elfo doméstico.   
  
-Yo creo que se llevaran de maravilla, por otro lado, tenemos que comenzar a pensar que hacer con lo que a ti respecta, eres un brujo. Y por lo que pude observar muy bueno... así que creo que tu educación no se debe retrasar ni un día más... .-  
  
Seifer iba a preguntar a que se refería cuando su "tío" abrió las puertas del comedor donde ya les esperaban Lucius leyendo un tipo de diario por el cual Seifer se sintió muy intrigado al ver que las fotos se movían.  
  
-hola hijo.. pasa.. ven, siéntate aquí a mi lado, tu madre no nos acompañará, creo que está un poco indispuesta, y según me dice Severus tu hermano bajará en unos minutos... Lucius hizo una mueca, no le hacía nada de gracia tener que comer con Harry Potter..  
  
-Lucius. Estaba comentando con Sygfrid que no debemos retrasar su educación, en un mes aproximadamente yo debo de regresar al colegio.. y no creo que debamos de dejar las bases para alguien más tu sabes que..  
  
-Lo sé. Estuve pensando en lo mismo y solo llegué a una conclusión.. veamos. Tu le puedes enseñar D.A.D.A. y pociones.. yo puedo enseñarle transformaciones y encantamientos. No creo que ahora deba preocuparse por cosas inútiles como adivinación e historia de la magia, además yo creo que Narcisa estará dispuesta a enseñarle herbología.. porque a esta edad ningún colegio lo aceptará. Y algo tan bajo como magia por correspondencia..   
  
-En eso estoy de acuerdo pero debemos comp....- Severus se interrumpió al ver que llegaban Draco y Potter a sus espaldas con una mirada insegura, con un ademán los hizo sentarse..  
  
-Buen día Harry Potter.. es un placer tenerte en nuestra humilde casa.. .- Lucius apretaba los dientes todo lo que podía para no lanzarle a un Avada en ese mismo instante a ese tonto de Potter..  
  
-Gracias señor Malfoy.. .- Severus respiró tranquilo, habían pasado la prueba de los 15 segundos. Draco lo miraba con gratitud, sabía que si su adorado niño que vivió estaba aún con vida en ese comedor era por su padrino, por su parte Harry miró al chico que estaba con Lucius, era aproximadamente dos o tres años mayor que ellos, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que era igual a Draco!! Bastante más fornido pero tenía todas y cada una de las características básicas de un Malfoy.. desde el cabello peinado para atrás hasta esa mueca de superioridad.. lo único que lo hacía un poco diferente era que esdte chico tenía los ojos azules, y no grises.  
  
-Creo que no le he presentado a mi hijo... señor Potter.. Sygfrid Malfoy... Sygfrid.. este es Harry Potter… toda una celebridad en el mundo de los magos.. y ahora nuestro huésped...- Seifer hizo un pequeño saludo con la cabeza. Este chico no se le veía nada especial, ni siquiera era alto o de buen cuerpo, al contrario, lo encontraba bajo de estatura y muy delgado.  
  
-Gusto en conocerte Sygfrid.. .- Harry se sentó lo más alejado de Lucius posible, en cambio como nunca lo hubiera imaginado se acercó a Severus, porque de alguna u otra forma ahora estaba seguro con él...   
  
-Draco... estábamos hablando tu padrino y yo sobre lo que tu hermano va a hacer en estos días, pensamos que lo más conveniente es integrarlo a la comunidad mágica lo más pronto posible, así que, necesitaremos de todos tus apuntes y libros de años anteriores en Hogwarts, creo que le serán de gran utilidad, por otro lado, mañana mismo iremos al callejón Diagón a comprar lo del próximo año del colegio y de paso algunas ropas y cosas que le serán necesarias a tu hermano, así que, espero que tengas tu lista a la mano.  
  
-Si papá.  
  
-También será una buena oportunidad... que mejor que permanecer unos días allí, para que tu hermano se acostumbre a estar entre magos. No muchos claro.. estoy consciente de que querrás un poco de libertad para estar con el señor Potter.. así que solo tres o cuatro días. Ah! Otra cosa! Es muy probable que vengan amigos de tu hermano a buscarlo... son de origen muggle, pero, por ningún motivo deseo que sean tratados con inferioridad.. bueno.. creo que es todo...no sé si Potter gustaría acompañarnos mañana...  
  
Lucius no habló más y el desayuno transcurrió de forma pacífica, Sygfrid relataba anécdotas e historias de ese jardín donde provenía.. a Harry le simpatizó bastante.. después del desayuno todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, excepto claro Seifer que quería seguir dando vueltas por la mansión.  
  
Draco y Harry apenas pudieron esperar a entrar en la habitación para respirar tranquilos, no sabía que había hecho Severus, pero había resultado para que no hubiera heridos.   
  
-Draco, te diste cuenta de el parecido que tienes con tu hermano?.- Harry aún recordaba al chico que había visto en el desayuno.  
  
-Por una razón es mi hermano no???  
  
-Pero es que son casi iguales, solo que el tiene los ojos azules... y tu y tu padre grises, supongo que los sacó de tu madre verdad?  
  
-De donde más Harry?? Deja de hablar de él, no quiero que nadie me lo recuerde por ahora.. no es de mi total agrado, es muy alzado... huy si, el grandioso soldado... además cree mucho, parece como si no fuéramos más que insectos para él, ¿viste sus ojos? Se burlaba de mi cada vez que podía además...  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!.- Harry se cayó en la cama de la risa. No pudo contenerse.  
  
-Que te pasa??  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- y no paraba de reír.  
  
-Potter que es lo que te pasa???.- Draco le dio un almohadazo a Harry que casi se pasmaba de la risa.  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA que... bueno JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
-Ya córtala Harry.- el aludido poco a poco fue controlándose.  
  
-Mira Draco, jejeje lo que pasa es que tu eres igualito a él. Siempre has sido justo como describiste a tu hermano..  
  
-Eso no es..-toc. Toc..- pase..- alguien había tocado a la puerta.  
  
-Hola! Puedo pasar??.- Seifer estaba parado en la puerta sonriendo con algo de malicia.  
  
-Que no te acabo de decir que entres?.- Seifer sonrió aún más y se adentró en la habitación.  
  
-Draco!! No seas maleducado....Sygfrid.. ¿verdad? adelante.  
  
-Gracias... señor Potter?   
  
-Llámame Harry, bueno Harry.. quería preguntarles que es eso de callejón Diagon.. - Harry sonrió, sería como enseñarle al hermano de Draco todo lo que le enseñaron a él.  
  
-Es un lugar.. humm... donde puedes comprar todo lo que necesites... si como una plaza muggle, pero aquí solo puedes comprar artículos mágicos.  
  
-Pero... dijeron algo de mi educación, y luego se pusieron hablar de cosas extrañas. Y de un colegio..  
  
-Eso es porque eres un inútil..- Draco habló desde el extremo de la habitación, lugar donde se había quedado desde que llegó su "hermanito"   
  
-Callate enano... ahora si.. me decías Harry??  
  
-Si, al colegio donde nosotros vamos, Hogwarts, ahí enseñan todo lo que un mago debe saber de hechicería, y supongo que tu padre y el profesor Severus se encargarán de eso por ahora. Veamos. Mencionaron algo de pociones, y D.A.D.A.??   
  
-Si eso..... bueno.. supongo que eso te lo podría enseñar Snape...   
  
-Y es lógico que mi padre le va a enseñar transformaciones, encantamientos.. y no sé, supungo que también diferentes ataques...- Sygfrid los volvía a mirar como si viera algo muy, muy extraño.  
  
-Son cosas que tengo que saber?   
  
-Si, de hecho todo brujo debe saberlo, tienes que utilizar magia.   
  
-Pero.. no tengo ganas de pasarme todo el tiempo aprendiendo cosas que no sé ni siquiera para que sirven, además... algo que mencioné mi padre, que tengo que aprender todo lo que ustedes hacen en 7 años yo lo tengo que hacer en máximo un año... no creo que me guste en realidad...  
  
-No te deprimas, será como una preparatoria abierta..   
  
-Que es una preparatoria abierta? .- Draco ahora fue el confundido..  
  
-Nada Draco..   
  
-Como sea. Alguna otra pregunta semi-squibb?? .- Draco le preguntó en tono arrogante, al menos tenía que desquitarse por lo de la mañana..  
  
-Si ya quieres que me vaya para quedarte a solas con tu novio solo tienes que pedirlo mocoso.. - Seifer le hizo una mueca que a Harry le pareció puramente Malfoy. Pero un momento... ¿cómo sabía que él y Draco eran... Draco también se quedó frío de que supiera.. acaso su padre le había comentado algo? No imposible, no era algo que su padre se enorgulleciera en estar contando.- ahora si te quedaste frío verdad enano???   
  
-¿p...pero cómo... como supiste que nosotros..?  
  
-es más que obvio, y no creo que sea nada para que te avergüences, es solo que me divierte.. me hace recordar a alguien .. muy especial para mi.. como sea.... nos vemos hermanito... .- Seifer se acercó a Draco y le revolvió todo el cabello que hasta hace solo unos instantes había estado completamente arreglado y peinado... y luego salió casi volando de la habitación.  
  
-Es un chico agradable verdad??. Harry sonrió, era la primera vez que alguien osaba despeinar al gran señor de mirada de hielo.  
  
Al otro día...  
  
Lucius irrumpió en la habitación de su hijo, aún era de madrugada, Seifer descansaba aún en su cómoda cama cuando sintió la luz del sol pegándole directo al rostro, se levantó un poco desconcertado y más grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a su padre parado junto a la ventana.  
  
-vamos Sygfrid.. levántate! Tienes que arreglarte para irnos, el desayuna ya estpa listo, ten, te traje esta túnica, pruébatela, y después baja a desayunar.  
  
-Papá... de verdad tengo que usar esto??.- Seifer levantó la túnica con algo de curiosidad, no era mucho de la idea de usar túnicas y esos sombreros raros como decían en los cuentos..  
  
-Es solo cuestión de moda, además, ahora que ya sabes que eres un mato, debes vestir como uno, así que será mejor que te acostumbres... anda niño! Date un baño y pruébate la túnica!!! Quiero ver si te queda bien....  
  
Lucius se sentó en un sofá y convocó el diario el profeta, y muy tranquilamente comenzó a leer. Seifer a regañadientes se metió al baño, y después de algunos minutos salió con la túnica puesta. Lucius le dio una mirada apreciativa. La túnica le quedaba un poco corta, y se le veía un poco floja....   
  
-parece que no calculé bien... reflexio! .- un humo morado salió de la punta de la varita de Lucius que envolvió a Seifer, se escuchó un plamp! Y la túnica se ajustó a Seifer como si hubiera sido hecha a la medida, ahora era lo suficiente larga, pero se entallaba desde el pecho hasta la cadera y luego tenía una caída bastante elegante...- te gusta el color?? .- Seifer se miró en el espejo, le quedaba muy bien ese atuendo, incluso lo hacía verse un poco más delgado, pero resaltaba los músculos del pecho...  
  
-preferiría que fuera gris... como mi gabardina.. .- Lucius miró la ropa muggle de su hijo y luego cambió el color verde de la túnica por uno gris oscuro.- sip, así está mejor.  
  
-Que bueno que te guste, ahora vamos a desayunar.  
  
Severus inspeccionaba sus horarios, le había llegado una carta de Hogwarts informándole las actividades que debería realizar y cuando debería presentarse, le quedaba menos de un mes antes de volver al colegio. Se preocupó un poco necesitaba más tiempo para enseñarle algunas cosas a Sygfrid, pero no tenía otra opción. Pero viéndolo por el lado bueno.. no tendría que controlar más tiempo las ansias asesinas de Lucius.  
  
El desayuno transcurrió -de nuevo- con las interminables preguntas de Seifer para ciertas cosas, finalmente llegó la hora de ir al callejón diagon.   
  
-bueno hijo, Severus pasará primero, luego tu hermano y su mascota  
  
-papá!!!  
  
-Digo, el señor Potter... después tú y al último yo... todo claro?.- asentimientos de cabezas rubias y azabache, Severus no dijo más y se internó de inmediato en las llamas verdes.  
  
Uno a uno fueron pasando, Draco llegó después de Harry. Y fue empujado bruscamente por Seifer que se adelantó un poco.   
  
-estorbas enano... vaya.... miren este lugar....-Seifer dio unos pasos al frente al ver todo lo que había en el callejón diagon. Era fascinante ver todo eso deslumbraba al chico.  
  
-Sygfrid!! No te alejes demasiado  
  
Algunas personas voltearon y sonrieron hipócritamente al escuchar la voz de Lucius. Severus en cambio les devolvía una mirada antipática a todos aquellos brujos que los miraban. Lucius estaba muy consciente de todas las miradas. Y aprovechando que había bastante gente allí se dirigió hasta el centro del salón, justo donde estaban el ministro de magia y la secretaria de restricción para la magia en menores.   
  
-Lucius! Pero que sorpresa! Vinieron a la lista de útiles para el colegio?.- preguntó Cornelius al ver al grupo acercarse.  
  
-Cornelius... en parte, también a comprar algunas cosas para mi otro hijo...- las miradas de todos por lo menos cinco metros a la redonda ahora si que estaban puestas en ellos.  
  
-Tu... otro hijo?? .- pero pensé que solo el joven Draco era..  
  
-Claro que no! Sygfrid.. ven hijo... quiero que conozcas al ministro de magia.. el señor Cornelius Fudge.- el pequeño ministro se quedó unos segundos contemplando la estatura y lo robusto que era Seifer mientras le extendía la mano.  
  
-Mucho gusto.. Sygfrid Malfoy.. - Seifer estrechó la mano y la retiró casi de inmediato.  
  
-El gusto es mio.. vaya. Siempre pensé uqe tenías solo un hijo.... además.. no recuerdo haberlo visto antes..- Severus miró a Lucius. Aún no sabía que iba a decir antee la sociedad.  
  
-Eso es porque él no vivía conmigo en la mansión de Inglaterra, él estaba en la mansión de América tu sabes, viviendo con unos parientes de Narcisa en aquel continente, pero hemos decidido que ya era demasiado tiempo de estar alejados.... así que por eso regresó a la mansión de Inglaterra con nosotros...  
  
-Ya veo... profesor Snape.. también es un gusto encontrarlo, lo mismo que a Harry... y al joven Draco por supuesto.. bueno... los dejo...  
  
-Pase, pase.. nosotros también nos íbamos ya. .-   
  
se alejaron.. Seifer estaba bastante emocionado, era un mundo muy raro ero muy interesante. No dejaba de mirar a todos lados, claro, estas emociones no se reflejaban en su cara, porque notaba que muchas personas les sonreían al pasar, especialmente a su padre y a Harry, sin embargo notaba que las sonrisas para Harry no tenían ni una pizca de hipocresía.  
  
-muy bien.. vamos a separarnos... Severus... será mejor que los acompañes tu a comprar las cosas del colegio, yo iré para conseguir todo lo básico que ocupa Sygfrid.... no veremos si te parece bien en el caldero chorreante.   
  
-Esta bien.. no se tarden demasiado..   
  
-Hasta luego....   
  
Tomaron caminos separados, Seifer inmediatamente fue conducido a Madame Malkings. Entraron, enseguida la dueña de la tienda, una bruja regordeta salió a su encuentro.  
  
-señor Malfoy, que gusto tenerlo por aquí... digame... en que le puedo servir en esta ocación... dijo poniéndose roja hasta las orejas ya que Lucius le había saludado besándole la mano.  
  
-Quisiera ver túnicas de todo tipo, el equipaje de mi hijo se estropeó en el viaje y necesitará ropas nuevas...- la bruja volteó a ver a Sygfrid   
  
-Su ....hijo???.... yo creí qe solo el joven Draco....  
  
-O... no...... es que Sygfrid vivía con unos parientes en América por eso nadie lo conoce aquí...  
  
-Ya veo... un placer.... acompáñenme.. tengo bastante modelos por aquí... ven cariño.... sube a esta banco...vaya... pero que alto eres!! Esperen un momento.. ahora regreso...  
  
-Perfecto después de las túnicas ¿que te parece ir por tu varita??  
  
-Mi varita?? Tendré una varita??   
  
-Claro hijo necesitas una para hacer magia... no puedes hacer todos los encantamientos solo con las manos verdad??   
  
En ese momento regresó madame malking con un carrito lleno de túnicas para probar.. Seifer la miró con algo de recelo.. nunca le había gustado pasar mucho tiempo en las tiendas.  
  
- Veamos. Estoy seguro que algunos de estos modelos te gustarán mucho.. dime cual es tu color preferido??  
  
-Gris.... y azul   
  
-Perfecto.... mira pruébate estos... - antes de que pudiera decir nada le hecho a la cabeza una túnica muchísimo muy amplia...- creo que esta no... que tal esta? .- Seifer se sentía como una muñeca al estar probándole diversas pendas.- esta te queda bien..... quizá un poco más larga.. te gusta este modelo?? Se te ve magnifico...  
  
-Si... este está bien.....- Seifer se miraba en los enormes espejos que tenía delante, la túnica era bastante bonita, de hecho le favorecía mucho.   
  
-No, no está bien... - Lucius se acercó a la túnica y tocó la tela...- no me gusta esta tela.... no tienes algo mejor? Esta tela es bastante fea....- la bruja enrojeció un poco....  
  
-Si.... disculpe.... olvidaba que usted siempre pide las mwejores teelas.... en un mo9mento vuelvo..... pero si le gustó el modelo podemos hacerla en la tela que usted escoja...  
  
-Será lo mejor..  
  
-Perfecto.... entonces continuesmos...  
  
Dos horas y 200 túnicas después....  
  
Seifer salía cargado de paquetes, habían comprado más ropa de la que nunca hubiera tenido en toda su vida, Seifer personalmente prefería la ropa muggle, pero no podía negar que la túnicas eran más cómodas.. y ahora tenía... como 25 de ellas!! Y eso que todavía no sumaba las que su padre había ordenado para que les llegaran a la mansión... porque esos modelos no estaban en las telas y colores deseados!! Eran aproximadamente 50... Todas en diferentes telas y colores...... además que algunas eran cortas..... según su padre para una ocasión muy informal.. ya que estas se combinaban con pantalones... sudó frío, y todavía les faltaban comprar cosas, no quería ni siquiera saber si lo demás pesaría tanto...  
  
-bien... ahora vamos a... ¿qué estás haciendo con todo eso??- Lucius se paró frente a él y le obligó a poner todo en el suelo... - se me olvidaba que no sabes usar aún la varita. Veamos.. Redducio!.- al instante todas las pesadas bolsas quedaron reducidas de manera que todo el enorme montón que ants habían sido ahora cabía en la palma de su mano. Lucius las tomó del piso y las guardó el el bolsillo de su túnica.- perfecto ahora iremos por tu varita.... perfecto.. es esa tienda que está a la derecha el fea... er.. quiero decir.. Ollivanders.. ahí encontraras tu varita vamos... al entrar Seifer escuchó una campanita.. en ese mismo instante un anciano aparecío desde el fondo de la tienda, tenía un aspecto bastante extraño.....  
  
-increíble, realmente increíble...- murmuró en anciano viendo directo a Seifer.- Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy..... me preguntaba cuando sería el día que vería crecido a Sygfrid... chico, pensé que estabas muerto! Ven aquí, déjame mirarte bien.- Seifer se sintió muy extraño, este anciano era la primer persona que al parecer sabía de su existencia.  
  
-Veo que lo recuerda..  
  
-Como no hacerlo? Tu primer hijo! El heredero Malfoy! Dime.... el culpable ya fue castigado??.- el anciano dio una mirada a Lucius que sonrió con un poco de disimulo.- veo que si... bien.... hijo... aún recuerdo cuando tu padre vino por primera vez, perfecto.. entonces vamos a ver.... prueba con esta.. 30 cm arce y pelo de unicornio flexible, para encantamientos.. - Seifer tomó la varita y y la agitó salieron chispas de colores que destruyeron un jarrón... - no, creo que esta no... entonces.. que te parece esta? Plumas de fénix y caoba... 35 cm... rígida..- Seifer la tomó pero nada pasó.. -creo que no... entonces... probemos con esta... 31 cm ébano y caoba.. Fibras de corazón de dragón.. rígida...- Seifer la tomó y le dio alunas vueltas, en seguida el jarrón roto volvió a la normalidad. - perfecto!!! Muy impresionante.. se ve que ya has practicado la magia! Sin embargo también muy divertido... no lo crees Lucius? .- Lucius asintió desde su lugar con una sonrisa.  
  
-A que se refiere?? - el anciano le sonrió.  
  
-Aún recuerdo cuando tu padre y tu hermano vinieron por sus primeras varitas.. todas son muy diferentes, no hay varitas iguales en Ollivanders.. la de tu padre fue 31 centímetros caoba y fibras de corazón de dragón... rígida.... una varita muy poderosa, perfecta para encantamientos.. y aunque no quiera admitirlo para maldiciones también. Y la de tu hermano, Draco, 30 cm ébano, fibras de corazón de Dragón.... notas lo divertido? Todas prácticamente iguales las tres muy poderosas claro.. pero casi iguales.... .- Seifer sonrió, ese anciano le había caido bien...   
  
-Bueno.... es hora de irnos.... cuánto es??.  
  
-9 galeones... cielos Lucius! Estoy feliz de volver a ver a toda la familia!! .-   
  
Salieron del lugar, Seifer notó que su padre tenía una sonrisa bastante amplia. De hecho al parcer nunca lo había visto tan feliz.  
  
-papá... ¿cómo es que ése anciano me conoce??  
  
-No viste sus ojos?.- Seifer recordó los ojos grises del aciano.- pues bien, es un pariente lejano de los Malfoy.. bastante extraño por cierto, pero leal.... después conocerás la historia familiar.. ahora ven... estoy seguro que te gustará una escoba...   
  
___________________________________________  
  
hola!!!!!!!!  
  
gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de mis retrasos!!!!!!1  
  
aqui está el cap!!!!!!  
  
Gochi Glay Lover:::::: sabes???? por ti y otras pocas chicas es que continuo este fic, muchas gracias por mantenertee como lectora fiel de este torpe fic... tus comentarios me animan a escribir  
  
Lars Black::::: gracias!!!!!!! pero no lo he subido en otro lado que no sea aqui!!!!!  
  
Amaly Malfoy:::::: hola!!!!!! que linda!!!! te pido perdón!!!! tu me sigues en varias historias, pero yo siempre tardo, espero que te guste este cap, y si va a ver bastantes enredos en el sig cap donde algo extraño va a pasar entre los 4 Sygfrid, Draco, Squall y Harry, pero creo que te va a gustar 


End file.
